Tainted blood
by pixie-loves-night
Summary: I'm not good at summeries so here it goes...Dawn is a half vampire half human that can barely remember her past.She's being tracted down by the brethren that threw her out,and by the yuyu gang.Will she get killed,or hunt half of what she is with the gang?
1. Chapter 1

Half breeds

I was walking down the streets of New York when I heard something hissing at me. I knew I wasn't like my brethren, but who always wanted to be normal. No I wasn't fully what they were, but even they were trying to kill me. So many were after me, but none of them have came after me and returned to the others alive. I am what they call a half breed abomination, so simple but yet so complicated.

My parents were killed when I was little, by the ones who we so trusted. Though my Father was human he had spirit energy...so much of it, but it ended up helping the others kill them faster. My Mother had been the vampire...Even she was half something. I inherited her powers, and the hunger. I never will get rid of that, and that's where the other people come in.

I have killed seven hundred and fifty people through out the centuries, and being bored with nothing else to do I count the deaths as they increase. The bad thing is I've injured even more.

But I walked on, this one was far too weak for me to fight; it would be down right embarrassing for me and for who ever it is. But then I hear something coming from the same ally. A scream of pain came from down there, and there was only one explanation; Hunters!

Hunters I call them, but others know them as a gang of friends; or what they would call a crew. It was lead by a boy named Yusuke Urishame. I didn't go to school, and I wasn't a friend, but I had been on the streets long enough to hear about them. A girl named Botan hung around them, and they had some other girl friends; but I didn't know their names.

I looked back to see them coming out of the ally way. I had been wearing a midnight blue shirt, and a pair of jeans; my usual colors, dark. Anyway they were the others hunting me. For what reason unknown; I hadn't bothered them, and I couldn't turn people anyway so why me? I caught the eye of the red haired boy. They knew what I looked like, and the way I got away every time. Okay, for example I could have contacts in and my hair cut and colored but they would still know who I was. My eyes are naturally a hot pink blood red color mixed, and my hair was naturally blood red, or something like it.

Not long ago I died my hair black, and started to wear blue contacts to lose them, but I never did. So I'm letting my hair grow out, and let it become its old color again; I also quit wearing my contacts.

"Dawn!" The red head said pointing at me as the others followed in what he was saying. "Not again!" I said getting tired of running from them. I turned, and hauled ass down the sidewalk. I ran towards the park, they always lost me there, but this time the short one was there before me. _Damn, what's it gonna take to get them to leave me alone!_ I thought to my self running towards a store. I ran in, and down some aisles. I watched as the boys came in, and started to look for me. Once they got towards the back I ran for the front door, and out. I turned right and ran back the way I came. "God what's up with them trying to catch me every day? I mean all I do is drain a little life out of humans, or kill them every few weeks, or at the least once a month." I said softly to myself running down an ally as it began to rain.

In this ally I had a secrete place, the door to the right led to my weapons. I opened it, and walked in. I grabbed the sun dragon blade, and the moon dragon blade. These blades were very similar, but very different all at the same time. One had a golden hilt; the other had an ivory hilt with the phases of the moon carved into it. One had a stainless steel blade thick enough to where it won't break; the other yes stainless steel but it was, even though thick it was flexible. They had their own powers. One for light the other dark, but it wouldn't be enough to escape with my life, so I grabbed fifteen little daggers as well. I walked out of the door to find the hunters entering the ally. "Dawn Josephine Bloodworth you can do this one of two ways; give in and let us take you to Koenma, or you can fight us almost die, and still end up goin' to Koenma's, which one will it be?" Urishame, so full of himself.

I smirked, "So the hunters want to hunt me, for what reason?" I asked him. "Hunters! What is she talking about Kurama?" Urishame asked the red head. "I do not know. Ask her." Urishame gave him a yeah right look, but then sighed. "What the hell do you mean?" I shook my head, "Things are not as they were back in old timely England is it. Back then men wouldn't dare curse in a ladies presents. Anyway, that was then this is now I guess." I said distant. "What did you mean Hunters!" I grinned, "I meant hunters...you hunt after the brethren, half of me...you hunt vampires." I could tell this one was stupid. "Maybe you should read. The things that go bump in the night...the things that drink the blood of humans." He nodded in understanding. "You hunt us...you just killed one of them not long ago...before you saw me." I stated.

"It was a thing in our way." The short one said. "I was speaking to Yusuke Urishame if I'm not mistaken, child. Back off!" He glared at me. "You have no right in calling me child fool!" I snickered, "I have every right...you are what sixteen, or some where around in the teens...when I my self am in the teens, but the much higher teens." I said smiling evilly. "How much higher, eighteen?" Asked the stupid carrot top. "No, more like three hundred fifteen." I said earning shocked looks. "But you don't even look a fifth of that." I shrugged, "I get that from my mother, along with a few other things...but I get other things from my father." The red head looked at me like this is senseless. "What a human and a vampire can't mate?" I asked him pissed by the look! "Human, and a vampire...hn, so you're only half and have killed that much." I shook my head, "No, you are told that I have killed to many, but the exact number is seven hundred and fifteen, and it was when I lost control of the hunger my Mother gave me!" I said growling slightly. "So which way are you coming?" the Carrot top said boldly. "I think I'll take door number two." I said. I wasn't going to go do with out a fight. "Fine then." Yusuke said charging at me. I took out my moon dragon blade, and barely cut him. "You practically missed!" He screamed at me. "Dark light!" I screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Father always was the energetic one." I said with a hidden meaning. "He had spirit energy." I smiled, "You're every smart...But he was one of the first spirit detectives." Their eyes went wide. The red head screamed rose whip, and flung it at me, but I took out a dagger and stuck it to a wall. "Blades are always the way to go." I mumbled to myself. The last idiot had spirit energy like sword, and came charging at me. I cut him, and screamed "Sleep beam." And he fell to sleep on the ground. The short one and the red head were left. "Well, what shall we do now...the leader is down, and second in command along with him. Maybe we could use some light." I said putting that blade up, and bringing out my sun dragon blade.

"Shut up and fight us fool!" I smirked at the short ones impatients. "What have I been doing...taking a nap for a century?" I asked him. "Shut up you fool!" The red head walked towards me. "Tell me, if we promise not to kill you; will you come?" I looked at him surprised, but yet untrusting. "I don't trust any of your words!" I said stepping back. "But if we did would you come to see Koenma?" I thought about it. When Kurama stepped forward again I placed my blade in front of me! "Stay back!" I said growling. I watched them both. "Why would you not kill me? I am a half breed abomination...everyone wants to kill me." I stated letting my accent come out. "Because Koenma wants to speak with you!" I nodded, "Oh yes the half pint little binky loving ruler, tell me does he still want my head?" I asked him seriously. "I don't know...he just wishes to talk with you." I nodded, and lowered my weapon, "I won't like this, but I'll come." I was disgusted. I should've ripped their throats when I could, but my human enough stopped me.

A portal appeared, and I walked through just to enter binky face's office. "Hey, how are you this time?" I asked him sitting down as the others came through. "Every upset! I can't believe you managed to kill fifteen more people." I shrugged, "Not my fault...I can't help my Mother gave me this thirst! Do you really think I want it?" I asked him almost screaming. I sat back, "SO tell me is it my head this time? Or torture for maybe fifty more years? You know if it is I'll get out of it." I said walking to a corner, and climbing the wall to sit on the roof. "I don't want you to kill or harm..." I cut him off, "No, harming...please I can at least trick them into thinking its not painful, but pleasurable. Come on, I'm not that sadistic." I said crossing my arms.

"Well you have..." I cut him off again, "Shut up half pint! I wasn't done!" I sighed. "I have to drink, or I'll die! That's why I do it every few weeks. How come your Father understood, but you don't?" I asked him pacing on the roof. "Because you were draining demons then; now you are draining humans!" I tsked him, "That's a lie...I was doin' humans then too. And besides I was chased out of Makia by my brethren. And those people are still after me!" I said looking down at him. "I can't help you there! I'll give you a choice; you can either help the detectives, or you can be beheaded!" I rolled my eyes. "God you know your Father won't allow me to join sparky, fox, mix, and human boys, and you know that." I said waving my hands in the air.

"Well I've talked to Father, and he said you could; and the paper work went through. So now it's your choice." I thought about it, "And what about when I need to feed?" I asked him. He pulled out a bag of blood, "I think you were out to feed tonight any way." He tossed the bag up to me. "Thanks...So let me guess...I get a fancy let room, and I stay here." He smirked at me, "Every good, and the fridge is in your room. When you begin to run low just tell me." I nodded, and bit into the bag. I drank it clean, and felt a lot better at not having to hurt anyone. "Thanks, I need that." He nodded. "Help them take these boys to the hospital wing, then come back." I nodded, and jumped off the roof to the floor. "Yes sir!" I said picking up the carrot top, and putting him on one shoulder, and putting the other on the other shoulder.

I walked out of the offices doors, and down the hall till I got to that one wing. I dropped one on one bed, and the other on the other bed. I turned around, and ran back to the office.

"Good job, now there is one thing I would like to give you." I looked at him like what now as he turned in his chair, and grabbed something. He turned back around with a blade in his hand. "This was your Father's before he met your Mother. It's..." I sighed in shock, "It's the blade from his stories. The...the midnight dream blade." Koenma nodded, "And if you don't do anything to break my trust I'll let you keep it." I walked over and took it from him. "Thank you...And as long as you don't do anything to break my trust then I won't have to do anything." I said smiling at him. "Hiei will show you to your room as Kurama will go..." I shook my head, "No, I won't run away, you aren't goin' to kill me, so why should I run? If it means I can live...please I'll do it. But I get my own things. I scattered my stuff all over the city, and I'm the only one who knows what's where." Koenma nodded. "Okay then Kurama will take you after the stuff after Hiei shows you to your room." I nodded at the reasoning. "Fine with me." I said looking at them, "Hopefully they're not skittish." I said hinting there is some stuff. "Skittish of what?" I smirked, "Not of blood, or body parts...I'm not that way...but of chains that hang off walls, of too many blades, or of a..." my voice trailed off as they looked at me weird, "Hey don't look at me like that! My pets won't like that when they get here." Koenma got wide eyes, "You still have those things!" I nodded. "They were my Mother's, and they're like my best friends seeing how I don't want to go to school, and seeing how I've been running from these jokes of detectives." I said pointing at them.

"They're the best." I shook my head, "Every vampire that has any sense can get away from these guys...not to mention they just killed a young child of Martha and Ryun." Koenma looked at me weird, "Is that a bad thing?" "Yeah, or did you have a death wish?" I asked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, what does she own?" Kurama asked. "A hell hound." I tsked him, "You shouldn't live out Killer! He's a werewolf, that's why I have chains." They nodded. "He was born it so he doesn't have a human side, but it gets worse on full moons. But besides on full moons he's a big softy." Kurama seemed to ease back a little. "I know I'm weird, and I know you don't like me but just look past it...I could always be something else that you hate." They nodded. "Hiei show her to her room." Hiei walked towards the door with me following close behind.

"So tell me about yourself." I said happy the hunting from them would stop. "Why should I?" Hiei asked coldly. "Because Hiei you're goin' to have to put up with me for a while and I thought I should make the best of it. But if you don't want me to know fine; I really don't care as long as one group of people quit hunting me!" I said looking at a painting as we passed. "Fine..." I looked at him, but the only thing I could see for now was the back of his head, and also see that he was two inches taller then me. "I'm what people call the Forbidden Child...And I barely care about anything." _Now why does that sound familiar? _I thought to myself trying to remember part of my past. "What's the matter onna; speechless?" He asked cruelly. "Not in the least bit, but for some reason I remember hearing that when I was little." I said as we stopped in front of a room.

"Kurama's room is on your left, Yusuke's on your right, mine across from you, and Kuwabara's is beside mine." I nodded, "And I care because?" I asked him coldly. "Because you might need some help one night, and we will be your helpers." I rolled my eyes as I turned back and walked away from him, "Every vampire that has ever came after me never returns to the brethren alive, but I not the one who will need the help Hunter. You will, along with your friends."

Once back at the office Koenma seemed a little upset. "You okay binky breathe?" I asked him. "Yes, but I don't think I can't let a werewolf stay in my palace." I looked at him like don't you think about it! "No, I'm not leaving him out there! If a spirit fox in a human body can stay here, then so can he! I told you I won't let him hurt anyone." I said upset. "Why do you care?" Hiei asked. "Because I only have a few friends, and I plan on keeping them!" I said glaring at the pint sized ruler in front of me. "Dawn, I just want to make sure my people are safe." I nodded, "And I want my friend not to feed! He's too nice to left out on the streets, and if I leave him out there he will be killed by the brethren!" Koenma nodded, "Okay only if you can keep him in your room." "I'll make sure he is on full moons, other wise he will be just fine. I make sure he only eats what I fix him!" I said walking over and placing my hands on Koenma's desk! "You either take what I offer you, or I actually let him out because I want to." I said coldly. "You forget who you are talking to!" He announced. "No, you forget who took out an army just to get away from here. You forget who doesn't remember half her past, and is known as a freak to any kind! SO no Koenma you forget who you are talking to!"

He gulped. "I'm not hungry thank you." I announced, and jumped up to the roof. I paced back and forth. "I will make sure he is in my room of the night, and that he doesn't harm anyone, but that's all I'm offering. He needs to be able to move about." I said giving him reasons. "Then I will let him, but as I said with the knife, until you break that trust." I nodded. "Kurama take her to get her things." I jumped down off the roof. "Thank you Koenma Daioh." He smiled. I then walked through the portal he gave us to go back to the ally.

I opened the door, and pulled out a bag, and began to put my blades in it. "Why do you need...?" I cut him off, "So many? Because when you are hunted where ever you go you tend to get in quite a few fights." I said as I finished. "Now come we have five other places to go to." I said starting out the ally way.

We stopped at another ally way. I walked down it, and opened a door that was to the left this time. It held some of my clothes if my apartment was found, and traced back to me. I grabbed another bag, and put the clothing in the bag, and handed it to Kurama. "So is Kurama your first name or last?" I asked him. "It's not really mine, it belongs to the..." "I know who it really belongs to...the fox in you, but still..." He understood, "It's the last name, Yoko is the first." I nodded as we walked out of the ally way. "So tell me, do you hate me like Hiei does, worse, or less?" I asked him as we began to other ally ways to pick up more clothing. "I hate no one...I merely dislike." _Great another way to say hate!_ "Well then do you dislike my more or less then Hiei?" Kurama looked at me, "I don't hate..." I rolled my eyes. "Yes you do, you just find fancy words to help you dance around the truth! That word has helped others dance around the truth just like you are trying to for longer then you know." Kurama looked down at his feet, as we came down another ally way.

By the time we were done with the allies I was glad because he kept trying to tell me he doesn't hate.

As I stepped into my apartment I gave him my blade bag as my Hellhound came and jumped on me. "Hey I missed you too." I said as the dog started to lick my face. "Stop Morana." She got off me, and went to sit on the couch. I then walked into my bed room. Kurama followed behind me. "The name came from Slavic mythology." I rolled my eyes as I began to pack. "I kinda realized when I picked the name. I don't know why I picked the name I just know I did, and what it means. Now if you don't mind grab my chains for Killer could you?" I asked packing the rest of my clothes, and everything else. I heard Morana bark, and when she does that it means company. I pulled out my swords, and told Kurama to stay in my room.

I walked out in to the living room to see what was going on. "Down dog, good dog, please don't hurt me." It was the detective. "SO you're awake. What are you doin' here!" I asked him as Morana came over to me as I put my blades up. "Koenma wanted to see what was keeping you." I nodded. I knelt down beside Morana, "Don't let him come towards the back rooms, okay?" Morana nodded, and went to lay back down on the couch. "Just have a seat, and don't mess with Morana, and you'll be okay." I said to assure him, but it didn't do any good.

I went back, and finished packing. "Kurama do you have the chains?" I asked. "Yeah, here they are." I walked over and grabbed one of them. The leash. "Go into the living room with your friend and I'll be right there." I said walking towards the very back room.

I opened the door to Killer's room. Killer looked up at me with happy eyes. I had actually lied to Koenma about the human side. "Can you change into your were form?" He nodded, and did what I said. "I need you to stay like this for a while okay?" He nodded, and let me put the leash on him. I walked out to the living room with Killer following behind me. "Are you ready now?" I nodded. Killer howled, not very happy to see other males in the house. "Calm down, their not goin' to hurt us." I said getting on my knees beside him. I knew why he was upset to see men in the house besides I've been attacked by vampires, and the hunters. He was my lover.

He looked up at me with a hurt look in his eyes. I kissed him on the forehead to reassure him. He gave me a smirk, and I knew he was okay now. "Their gonna help us." I whispered to him. He nodded. I smiled at he then stood up. "I think we're ready now." I said. _I need to tell Koenma the truth about Killer, but..._ I couldn't finish my thoughts as the portal appeared. I grabbed some of my stuff, Kurama and Yusuke helped me with that. We all walked through. Morana jumped through after us, but ended up landing on Hiei. I laughed as she licked his face. "Oh, I think she likes you." I said. "Morana her girl!" She came over and sat beside my feet. "Koenma I would really like to talk to you alone!" I said. "Hiei, Kurama, take her things to her room please." They nodded and took the stuff.

"Yes what would you like to say?" He asked as Yusuke left shutting the door. "I lied about one thing." I stated walking over to his desk. "And what one thing was that?" He asked me upset. "About Killer, he was born full were wolf, but he does have a human side." Koenma nodded. "And he isn't a pet." Koenma got a look like what! "No the reason I put up such a big fight about leaving him behind is because he's my..." Killer changed form and stood in front of Koenma in his pants. "I'm her lover." Koenma's eyes went wide, "You mean her mate!" I nodded looking up at Killer. "He's nickname is Killer, but his real name is Lupercus Anwar Lockhart."

Killer was 5' 9", had silky smooth black hair that was cut short and usually spiked. He had almond shaped eyes that were golden. He was muscular like Hiei, and could run faster then any wolf I had seen. He was gentle, and kind; but when he needed to be he could be quite vicious. He had a beautiful smile, and treated me right. I couldn't help but to love him.

"No wonder you put up such a fight." Koenma said grabbing my attention. "I'm sorry, but I didn't really know what to tell you at the time; and I felt bad misleading you. But I really didn't want you to find out the wrong way; but I thought you would respect me if I told you the truth." I said looking at him. "When did you meet him?" I looked up at Killer, "When was it a hundred years ago?" Killer nodded smiling at me. "And you don't feel threatened by the fact he's a werewolf?" I shook my head. "No, he would never hurt, and if I was to get hurt...I would rather it by his hand." I said as Killer put his arm around my shoulders. "Okay." I smiled, "So you're not upset?" He shook his head, "No I understand." I smiled, and took his leash off him. "Owe, and I was enjoying being tugged around by you." I looked up at him. "Try to contain yourself, Killer." I said blushing. "Come on Forbidden child of mine." I looked at the ground and thought for a moment. "Forbidden child...where did I hear that before?" I asked myself.

"You don't remember when they called you that?" I shook my head. "Oh well...you'll remember soon." I nodded. "Thanks for understanding again." I said to Koenma smiling before leaving the office with Killer behind me. "So you really liked being tugged around by me uh?" I asked him as we walked towards my room. "Some what, but I wouldn't like it if I had to do it every day like they do normal dogs." I nodded, "That's why I don't do it. And because I really don't like having to tug you around." Morana followed quietly behind us. Yusuke stood in front of my door, but when he looked at me he got wide eyes! "What the hell! Who's that?" I looked behind me, "I see my were wolf Killer...in human form." I said entering the room. I heard Killer growl a little, but he didn't do anything.

He sat down on the bed. "I packed you the few clothes that weren't ruined, but we still have to go out and buy you some." I stated starting to unpack our clothes. "Okay, but the full moon is a week away remember that." I nodded as I finished putting our clothes in the cherry wood dresser. "Did you even look around this room?" I shook my head at his question. "No I'm busy unpacking. Um...could you hook the chains up good to the wall?" "Yeah, but what for I've never had to use them before." I nodded looking up at him, "But there are males in the palace, and you might go hey wire about that." He nodded, "I do tend to get jealous, don't I?" I giggled at this, but stopped as I found his arms pull me up to him. "But you can't blame me! You have attracted a crowd of men before!" I smiled at him, "And what of you! You did attract more women then I attracted men!" I said hugging him, and then looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, and you still seem to be jealous about that!" I smiled at him, "But I deserve to be, because your mine!" I said as Yusuke came in the room. "What is goin' on?" I turned to look at him. "Go away mix boy!" I said as Killer let go of me. "I'm here to make sure you'll find the kitchen, and living room." I nodded, and shut the door in his face locking it as I did so! "That's better." I whispered.

"Yeah, I thought I would like to peel his face off because of his ugliness." I smiled, "Help me unpack!" I said grabbing my blade bag, and opening it. I pulled out my blades, and put them on the walls. "Easy access." I mumbled as Killer finished the last bit. I looked at him smiling as he stood up, and looked at me on the other side of the room. "Hungry?" I asked him. "Yeah a little." I smirked, walked over to him. "I love you." I said wrapping my arms around him. "I love you too." I hugged him. I then looked up at him, but just as I did I found his lips pressed to mine. Trust me I didn't mind. When we broke the kiss I really didn't want to, but I would deal with it as usual.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I whispered to him. "I do...and it wouldn't be pretty." I nodded. "Let's not think about the brethren for today." I nodded again, "Love to. Let's get something to eat." I said letting my arms fall to my sides. As I turned he grabbed my hand. I looked at him, "I just want to..." I smiled, "Don't explain yourself to me. I'm your mate, and your friend; I'm not one of those people who are just your friend." I said leading us to the door.

I opened it to find Yusuke still staring at the door. "Is it fun to do that?" I asked mockingly. "Don't start with me...I'm still pissed!" I shrugged, "I could've killed you with a different move if I wanted to; so be happy." I said looking him dead in the eyes. "Yeah how so?" I smirked, "Like I did Koenma's army once...with moon dragon blade, the move is called Killer of Moons. So try to stay on my good side...now shall we head to the kitchen?" I asked. He didn't move, but stared at me. Killer started to growl. "Chill he has a girlfriend, Kieko." I stated. Killer stopped but still glared. I shoved him into the wall across from me. "Stop or I'll help you! I already have a mate!" I hollered at him.

I walked with Killer by my side still holding my hand. "You have to be nice, no growling. They won't ever take me from you." Killer smirked, "Even if it met your life you wouldn't live me to die! You're too stubborn." I smiled. "I know, but that can be good at times." I said as we reached the kitchen. Kurama was cooking, Hiei at the window in the sitting area, and the other idiot on the couch. "Whatcha cookin'?" I asked Kurama as Killer sat down at the table. He turned to look at me, but was shocked to find another man here. "Who's that?" I looked at him, and smiled. "It's my mate, Killer." I said happily going over to see what he was cooking. "You have a mate, and he's named after your wolf?" I shook my head, "No, Killer is his nickname and that is the werewolf! I told Koenma I told a little white lie, but at the time I really didn't want to explain things, okay?" He nodded at me.

"SO does the onna bug you, or do you bug her?" I glared at Hiei for asking such things. "Well, depends what you mean. If she's pissed and starts a freezing frenzy then she can upset me, but she doesn't bug me. And I surly hope I don't bug her." I looked at Killer and smiled. "It only depends when you start to act too much like an animal, but I inform you and you soon quit, so there's nothing wrong there." Killer was pleased to hear that.

I looked at Hiei, "But in case you forgot this onna has a name, and it just so happens to be of the thing full blooded vampires hate most, Dawn!" I said. I jumped up to the roof. "So what do you call that Kurama?" I asked him. "I don't call it anything. Though it is very good for the body, and does taste good to everyone here you might not like it, and if you don't fix yourself something to eat." I growled, "I hate you to hunter!" I said walking on the roof into the living room. "Dawn, calm down...they are giving us a place to stay." I looked at my mate, "Yes, but that makes it okay for you to growl at every male that looks at me! They all hate me, and I hate them!" Kurama sort of coughed to get my attention, "I dislike, not hate." I flung my hands up in defeat. "It means the same thing." Killer stated. "By god some one agrees with me. Blast me down oh might savor, and kill the half breed me!" I screamed pissed. "Great you guys got her freezing things again. Dawn, please get down here." I glared down at the ground to pissed to want to stop. "No at least up here no one can try to kill me in my sleep."

"Would you like me to help her down?" I looked at the smirking Hiei. "In what way could you help if you begin to freeze?" Killer asked not like the short ones tone. "I have me ways." He said forming a fire ball in his hand. "You won't be able to hit her. She's more experienced, and can counter it." Hiei nodded and let the fire burn out. "Dawn Josephine Bloodworth, get down here!" I looked at Killer like I never heard that name before, but then again after being called other things for so long one can forget things. "Dawn..." I looked in his eyes my mind trying to remember things, but it the images coming to my mind went to fast. "Why can't I remember?" I asked my self holding my head. "The ice stopped, I usually talk to her for a while to calm her down; then she goes for a walk. Dawn are you okay?" I didn't answer, really in a way I couldn't. I was trying to slow things down, and sort it all out.

I was finally able to get one set done in my head. It was my fifth birthday, and the whole brethren were there. That day...I started to see what was going on. I couldn't hear the present time conversation; the only things I could hear were the people in the memory. They were telling my parents that I should die, and my parents didn't take to kindly to that. "She's our daughter, you should be happy for us instead of against us!" My mother stated. I looked at her and realized where I got my eyes and hair from. I got most things from her, but I was still like my dad too. "If she was pure then we wouldn't have to fear what could happen to us. She will never fit in with any kind no matter how hard you try to make her feel like she could. Why not just try to put her out of her misery?" My mother held up her hand, "She is my daughter, and I love her that's why!" Then it started the fight that killed them both, and I was thrown out of the brethren and left to die on the streets. The memory then ended.

"No! Why can't I remember!" I asked screaming at myself like it would help. I jumped down, and ran out the back door. I ran for the woods. I ran till I couldn't no more. "Why, why, why! Why can't I remember!" I screamed again cradling my head in my hands. Tears ran down my face in frustration! "What happened back then...what hurt me, what made me happy? Who am I?" I asked myself softly. I looked up to the grey sky, and screamed out! "God help me! God help me please!" But nothing came to me. I looked at the ground upset, "Even the great creator who put me here doesn't want me; won't help me." I whispered to myself believing every word. I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped up, and turned to see who it was. It was Killer. I sighed in relief. "Killer, what do you want?" I asked him. "I want my mate happy! Like we used to be back in France." I smiled as he came over behind me, and hugged me to him. "Like we were in Russia, and Italy, and Ireland, and Spain, and Denmark. I just want you as happy as you can be." He said nuzzling my neck. I giggled, "I just want to remember things, but I would give up my memory just to be with you." Killer gave a low growl that came deep from in his throat, near my ear. "Killer stop that!" I said giggling. "Why should I, you like it! You know you do." I leaned back against him. "Now that's not fair!" He whispered in my ear.

"No what you were doin' wasn't fair!" I said turning and looking at him. "Yes it was; it made you happy!" I pushed him to the ground. "Yeah, and I know what that growl means, and wants me to do Mr. Lockhart. But we can't! Not right now." I said smiling. "You know what the bad thing about next week is?" I shook my head. "It starts mating season again." I looked at him surprised, "I guess well just be sleeping in a cave next week then." Killer smiled at me, "How about we find that cave right now?" I shook my head, "I'm not really feeling so hot right now. Maybe later." He nodded. I got up to let him up, but I started to feel very dizzy. "You okay?" I shook my head. "I think the ice blasts, and the fight took it out of me to day." I said weakly. "Okay, you got to get to bed then." I started to feel weak all over. "Killer, I don't think I'll be able to walk." I said looking at him. He nodded, and picked me up. When I was in his arms he planted a gentle kiss on my forehead, and started to walk to the palace as I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When I woke up I was still in the woods, and it was dark. "Killer?" I called worried. I got up, and looked around for him. "Killer! Where are you!" I called out. I walked back wards and stumbled over something landing on the ground. I looked at what it was, and screamed out by what it was! Hiei appeared be side me as I pulled Killer to my lap. "Killer...please don't be...Killer talk to me!" I said as tears ran down my face, and landed on him. "What happened here?" Hiei asked me coldly. "Go fuck off Hunter! I didn't do this; I was out cold!" I screamed hissing at him. I turned back down to Killer, "Please don't be." I whispered hugging him to me. He made a coughing noise. "Dawn, good they didn't get you." I looked down at him, happy he was a live. "What happened Lupercus?" I asked him. "The vamps came after you...I tried to fight them off. Pretty much killin' most of them, but a couple got me from behind." I hugged him to me. "You're goin' to be okay right?" He didn't answer. "Killer?" I was scared now. I looked back down at him to find him dead. I could feel things inside me screaming out to kill all of them, but then again my insides were screaming to kill the hunters! "If you wouldn't have come after me this wouldn't have happened!" I said picking up my mate's body, and carrying it back to the palace with Hiei close behind me.

I opened the door, and walked in not paying any one any attention. I took Killer to the hospital wing, and laid him on a bed. "It's goin' to be okay, Killer." A nurse came in, "Stitch him up now!" I screamed at her. She did as she was told, and I ran to Koenma's office. I flung the doors open, and walked over to him. "What's goin' on?" He asked me scared. "I want my mate back!" I screamed at him. "I can't just put him back in his body." Koenma said as I glared at him. "And I can't just be nice for no reason! He's the reason I came here, and now his gone!" I screamed at him. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Killer. "It's okay; you know you'll see me one day." Tears flowed from my eyes. "But Killer..." He put a finger to my lip. "It's okay, I love you." He gave me a kiss, and looked at Koenma. Koenma nodded, and let Killer leave. "Fine...If he can't be with me here...I'll be with him there!" I said running out of the room as tears flowed from my eyes. I ran to my room, and grabbed a blade.

I was about to cut my wrist when Hiei appeared in front of me, and took it. "Do you really think Killer would want you to do this?" I hissed at him. "I don't know; tell me do you think Koenma would let me drain you first?" I asked lounging at him. I had him on the ground, and grabbed my blade from him. "Don't fuck around with me!" I screamed getting off him, and goin into a dark corner of my room. I cut both my wrist before Hiei could do any thing. "You stupid onna; no man is worth killing yourself for!" I glared at him, "One is when he's the first to love you or treat you right! One that doesn't hurt you, or doesn't make you run from him!" I said as blood flowed from my wounds. "He protected me, and loved me. And now he's gone!" I said as tears fell from my eyes.

(Hiei's pov)

The stupid onna in front of me had gone mad. So I ran to Kurama and told him what had just happened. He ran off to help her as I sat down on the window sill.

(Kurama's pov)

Hiei had just told me what was goin on, and when he said she was trying to kill her self I ran to her room. I may not have liked the girl, but I wouldn't let her kill herself. "Dawn, its okay." I saw her glowing eyes shift from her wounds to me. "No it's not, and if you don't mind disliking boy I would like to die in peace." She said calmly. "No, come on let's get that stitched up, and well find away to get you feeling better." She shook her head, "It will never be okay, and I don't want my wounds stitched up! I'm goin' to give those bastrads and you want...My life." She said grinning. "Dawn Josephine Bloodworth! I will kick your ass if you do this!" Her eyes went wide. I turned to see a woman standing behind me. She was in a ghost form. "Who are you?" Dawn asked confused.

"I'm your Mother! Why don't you remember? Never mind! Killer is pissed, as well as me and your Father!" Dawn looked down, "I don't want to be left alone, not again!" Dawn said as she began to cry. The woman went over to her, and held her. "It's okay. We all don't want you to be, but you really aren't. Anyway it breaks our hearts to see you like this surrounded by enemies, but sometimes even though out numbered 10-1 you have to fight." Dawn seemed to calm down a little bit. "So stay in that fight; don't give up ever!" Dawn nodded wiping away tears. "Use this feeling against something you have to fight, and never back down."

"Okay...would you tell Killer I said I love him?" Dawn asked the woman. "Yeah, oh he also said to move on, don't forget him, but move on in your life." Dawn started to nod, but then stopped, "Meaning what?" She asked giving a nervous giggle. "TO find another." She nodded then but seemed a little up set. The woman got up, and then left. "The wounds were healing anyway." Dawn stated looking down at her arms. Dawn stood up, and had the blade she used in her hand. "Life sucks! But hey who said it would be easy." She said looking at the floor. "Yo, Kurama you just goin' to stare at me, or are you goin' to pass me a bag." I shook my head, and walked over to the fridge of blood bags. I grabbed one, and passed it to her. "You okay now?" She bit into the bag, and looked at me. Her eyes glowed a deep red, and then went to there normal color as she finished drinking. "You lose a lover, a mate, after being together a hundred years, and then tell me." She said coldly as she walked past me.

(My pov)

"So you've were together that long?" I was ready to rip his head off, "Look you ask me another question, and Koenma will have my head...I'm not in the mood!" He shut-up and left me alone as we walked into the living room. My wounds had fully healed by now, and my hunger was sated. I sat down at a window sill, and looked out. The woman wasn't kiddin' when she said I was surrounded by enemies. I felt eyes on me so I looked the way they were coming from. I found a woman with blue hair pink eyes, who was wearing a yellow shirt, and blue jean. I then looked over, and found two other girls. One with brown hair, and brown eyes; the other with baby blue hair, and crimson eyes. "I'm guessing you are Botan." I said pointing to the one with pink eyes. She nodded. "And you two are the human's girlfriends." They shrugged. "Names please." I said coldly. Yusuke stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor, "Watch it!" I looked at him confused. "What you think I want to feed off them?" He's face went white as if I had read his mind.

"I wouldn't even if you paid me. Please, I try not to look weird." I said turning back to the window. "Never mind the names...it doesn't matter to..." "My names Yukina." I looked over to the girls. The girl with crimson eyes looked at me like I was her best friend. "You...did you say that?" She nodded smiling. "Brave, I'll say that." I said smirking. She got a look at my fangs a turned pale. "God what is up with this crowd! Can you not sustain color in you're faces? I'm not goin' to drain you, or even try to!" I said getting up, and walking over to a wall. "It's just I've heard stories..." I cut her off by walking up the wall. "Yeah, everyone has...any way I'm not like them! I don't feed off human's everyday. And now I don't have to thanks to Koenma." I said reaching my place on the roof.

"I'm not human either." I shrugged, "So, I fed off demons in Makia too. Some of them nastier then others, but some tasted just like wine. Would you believe that?" She shrugged regaining color in her face. "Let me guess ice maiden?" She nodded. "I heard my Mother was half that and half vampire. But then again the only thing I remember about my parents is the day they were killed." I crossed my arms and sat down.

"Are you hungry?" Kurama asked me. "A little, but I'm not coming down." I said looking at the ones who were afraid of me, but Hiei and Yukina weren't. "Why is it you two are not afraid of me?" I asked them. "You said you wouldn't drain us, and besides you are nice as far as I can see." Hiei grunted, "As nice as a werewolf on the full moon." I growled at him. "Shut up about werewolves! Try not to provoke my anger!" I screamed standing up. "What's the matter?" Yukina asked starting to show a little fear. "My dead lover was one...and he knows it." I said jumping down to the ground. "Hard to believe someone like me could be loved I know, but if you don't mind I think this half breed abomination will go to her room and stay there for the rest of the night, and all of tomorrow morning." I said walking back towards the rooms when I heard something. "Did you hear that?" I asked Kurama. There was a crashing sound of windows shattering towards the rooms. "I'm glad you guys are in here...I think Martha and her mate just found you." I said looking at them, and then running towards the rooms.

I was right. "What are you doin' here Forbidden one?" I looked at Martha weird as I pulled out one of my blades. "Is that what you guys are calling me?" I asked her. "You don't remember; oh well! It's time to die!" I smirked at that. "Just try to kill me." She lounged at me and I knocked her on her ass. Her mate came at me and I swung my blade, and cut him through the middle. He turned to ash. "You bitch!" I shrugged as I stepped over her, and plunged my sword into her heart. "I might be one, but you are ash." I said smirking. Kurama and the others came a little late for the death show, but they didn't like the smell they left behind. "Your friends?" I nodded. "No, really they were a couple of assholes tryin' to kill me, who would've guessed." I said walking to my room, and putting my blade away. They all came towards my door and looked around. "So many blades, but what for?" Botan asked. "For saving my ass from you people, and the vampires that want me dead because they didn't want a day walker to take their cattle." I said putting my blade on the wall. "Cattle?" I nodded, "It's what they consider their preys to be." I said taking the chains off the wall. "Tell me were there others here?" I looked at Kurama. "Now you're acting the idiots; if there were there would be more ash on the floor." I stated.

I finished taking the chains down, and handed them to Kurama, "Dispose of these." I then shut my door in all their faces, and went to the bed. I laid down on it, and didn't like it because of how I had wanted things. I jumped to the ceiling and slept in the air.

The next morning I woke up, and stayed in the room on the ceiling to meditate. I had to forget what happened so to speak. There was a knock on the door, "Dawn if you're hungry breakfast is ready." I didn't answer. "Dawn you up?" Still I didn't answer. The door then opened to reveal it had been Kurama. I opened my eyes and shocked him. "What are you doin'?" I asked him rudely. "Telling you breakfast is done...what are you doin'" I glared at him. "I was meditating! But if breakfast is more important to you, then get out!" I screamed causing him to stumble back in confusion and fear. "No! You heard what the woman said yesterday, move on!" I jumped down and walked over to him getting into his face, "I am...I'm meditating...But I don't eat a stranger's food! He might hate me enough to try and poison me. And anyway who told you, you could come in my room?" He gave a look that said I was trying to be nice.

"I am being nice...I'm territorially, but if you want me to I could always be meaner." He shook his head, "Then get out." I said rudely. He turned and walked towards the kitchen. I shut my door softly, and went to the window, and looked out it. "Maybe if I just stay in here I'll feel better then to never have to feel bad again." I whispered to myself.

At noon I finally left my room with a blade by my side. I walked out the back door with out saying a word to anyone. I walked into the woods, and began to train. I shoved my blade into a tree. "Ice fire." I whispered and just like that the tree bursted into a fire that looked like ice. "So, the ice dragon blade is with you." I turned to find Hiei behind me. I turned back, and took my blade out of the tree. "I train alone." I stated. Though I use to train with a partner, he was my lover, and my lover was dead so...a whole chain. "Or are you scared I'll when?" Hiei was a little too cocky. "Yeah, well the way I took out Martha, and her lover; not to mention your friends I'm not scared of any thing hunter." I said cruelly. "Fear is for the weak anyway." I nodded in agreement. "I fear no man...and I don't mind killing if I have to." I stated. "That's makes two of us." I smirked, "Now if you don't mind I would like to train." I turned from Hiei, but as soon as I did I felt a blade at my neck. "I win anyways." I stayed still as he thought that over, but I pulled out a dagger and put it at his stomach. "In your dreams hunter." He noticed, "Good job." I didn't say anything but put it closer to him so that I could pierce the skin in a second flat. "Let me go, or die standing here!" I threatened. He took the blade from my neck, and I turned to face him. "Stay way from me." I said pointing my blade at him as I backed away from him. He gave me a hn, and walked on. "Bastrad." I whispered as I swung my blade at a tree again.

I trained till it got dark. I then went in because of the appearance of Martha, and Ryun yesterday; I didn't need another killing session right now. I walked in getting everyone's attention. "You must be hungry..." I looked at Kurama. "I'm fine thank you." I said coldly before heading off to my room. I walked in to my room, and grabbed me some clothes. I took them into the bathroom with me seeing how people would walk in any given moment. I took me a shower like I always did after training.

I wished everything would just stop, but I knew it wouldn't. After living for three centuries I should know by now; time doesn't stop for no one. I got out hesitantly, and dried off. Memories lost from me danced around trying to form the full memory in the order it happened in, but it didn't help me.

I show things I would have wanted to know and remember, and things I didn't want to know. Just little images dancing around in my head; that's all they were to me. I didn't need memories to tell me my life was a living hell. I got dressed in a black tank top that had a red rose on it that looked like it was bleeding. On the back of the shirt it said "We all bleed sometime." I put on a pair of tan shorts, and was pleased with how I felt. For some reason I started to feel a little happier, but for what reason I didn't know. I thought about it for a couple of minutes. "...Damn! Not today...it can't be. Shit!" I said opening the bathroom door, and walking into my room.

I looked at my room to find no one there...good thing to. I would've been pissed if someone was in there. But just when I thought I was going to be left alone there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked putting my shoulder length hair up. "It's me Botan, can I come in?" I rolled my eyes, "No what do you want?" I heard her sigh, "I wanted to know if you wanted to play a game with us." I didn't really want to, but I need something to do besides meditate. "Sure why not." I sighed walking over and opening the door. "Great, come on!" She said grabbing hold of my hand, and jerking me into a ran towards the living room. "I can walk you know!" I said as she finished her little mission to get there fast. "Well, saying hurry up with you isn't the best thing to do." I glared at her.

I sat down beside of Kurama, and Yukina. "Glad to see you join us." I shrugged, "What else can a girl do on her..." I stopped myself there, but they all were looking at me; their eyes asking the same thing. "Finish what you were goin' to say." Kurama said really wanting to know. I put my hand over my mouth. "Come on damn it!" Yusuke hollered. I glared at him. Yukina looked at me with begging eyes. I then uncovered my mouth, "No! I'm not goin' to tell you guys about it." Botan sighed, "And I thought it would be something important like a birthday." My eyes went wide as she said that. Botan saw this, "That's it isn't it?" She was smiling happy with this expression on my face. I looked away from her. "Dawn..." I heard Koenma voice coming from the hallway. "God no." I whispered. He then came in to the living room. "Dawn, Killer says happy birthday." I closed my eyes, and left my head hanging. "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Nothings wrong just that my birthday gets me a step closer to being as old as dirt!" I said with a rude tone. I heard a snicker coming from in front of me. I looked up to find Yusuke and his idiot friend laughing. "What's so funny?" They looked at me like holy shit. "The way ya said it." I shook my head. "Great, another year of running to add to the calendar. Three hundred and ten years to this day." I whispered to my self. Koenma just backed out of the room, and returned to his office.

"So Dawn we're playing truth or dare; would you like to go first?" I shook my head, "No thanks." But I had a feeling who was ever first was goin' to pick on me anyways. "Fine I'll go...I still pick you Dawn...truth or dare?" My head hung low again, "Truth." I said lowly. "Okay, where were you born, and what is the first thing you remember." I looked up, "I don't know where I was born...I don't even remember most my past. And the first thing that I can remember is my parent's death." I said calmly. I got wide eyes. "And how old were you then?" I tsked the carrot topped idiot, "Sorry hunter I only answer to the truth I was asked to tell...not random questions." I said to calmly. I was creeping out a few people, and enjoying it. "Now, Hiei, truth or dare?" I asked him. "Truth." I nodded. "Why are you so cold?" I asked him curiously. "Because I don't care." I shrugged. "Whatever, there's more to it I can sense it." I stated.

"Hiei you have to tell the truth." He gave a hn, and didn't say another thing. "But you know something I like that excuse. I don't care...I'll say that next time." I said smirking. "Hn, Kurama?" Kurama nodded, "Dare." I liked how calm he could be. "Tell the truth do you hate Dawn, like a deep down in your soul hate, or a pity type of hate?" I liked this one. "Um...I would say a mix; I don't like the fact that she has hurt or killed that many people, but I pity her for having to do it to survive." I didn't like the sound of pity...I didn't even like the word, but I wasn't goin' to go all out on someone's ass right now. I just shrugged it off. "Kuwabara truth or dare?" The carrot top smiled. _So that's his name...Good I'll tell them to carve it on his tomb stone._ "Dare." I didn't see what was coming, but the way Kurama looked it seemed it would be fun for us, and horrible for him. "Tell me would you fight Dawn if we let you?" I looked at the fool beside of Yusuke. "I would, and I would win!" I gave him a look like just bring it. "Do you want to test that theory?" I asked giving him an evil look. "I'm not really supposed to fight girls, but you yeah tell me when and where!" I smirked and looked at Kurama, "Is this cocky hunter for real?" Kurama nodded, "So is that one right beside of him." I tried to hold in a laugh. "Okay, tomorrow morning just before you enter the woods, early about six thirty?" He nodded. "Anyone else while were at it?" I asked him. All the guys raised their hands. "I guess it will be a training session then." Kuwabara then went on with his thing, and asked me his question since I picked truth again. "How old were you when your parents died, and how did they die?" I ran the memory through my mind. "Kuwabara...would you like it if your sister died, and we bothered you with what happened?" Botan said in my defense. "Don't worry about it Botan...I barely knew them." I said looking up softly as the memory replayed itself over and over again.

"It was 1695, and we were celebrating my birthday at midnight, that ever hour I was born. I was off in a corner shy of all the people of the brethren. I had no friends...no one to talk to. All of a sudden I hear my Mother talking with a man. He said, I should die that I might cause trouble to the brethren. Mother was protesting saying, they should be happy for her and Father. He said, if she was pure then we wouldn't have to fear what could happen to us. She will never fit in with any kind no matter how hard you try to make her feel like she could. Why not just try to put her out of her misery? My mother started to get pissed in ways, but back then woman weren't allowed to curse, and men never cursed in a woman's presence so she tried to stand her ground with out doin' so. Her words were pure simple, and to the point, she is my daughter, and I love her that's why!" By this time they were entranced by what I was saying. "That led up to a fight where my Father's spirit energy even though powerful enough to kill hundreds, didn't help them." I pressed my lips as I saw what part of the memory came to my mind, the one that would piece it all together in a way; I saw their death. I hadn't seen this before, but it made since to me telling me why I was kicked out of the brethren.

"I saw them die. The life drained from them as if they were just another human off the streets. Three feeding off one arm, one on each side of the neck. Murdered by the ones they so trusted. Leaving me for them to kill, but they didn't. They just threw me out thinking I would go hungry out on the streets, but I found my ways of surviving at all costs." I said showing them the scar on my right arm.

It was an ugly fire looking scar that went from my shoulder to the back of my hand. "And I do mean at all costs. I fed off demons, and humans to live. Alone for two centuries, I got this scar when I was twenty while feeding off a fire demon like Hiei." Every one looked down at Hiei then up at me. "He didn't go down with out a fight, but it was while worth it. Every human and demon's blood taste different. This one's blood tasted of white wine, but I guess evil tastes worse then innocence." I said getting a cringe from Kieko, and Kuwabara. "What don't like the memories I do have in control?" They shook their heads. "Oh well, maybe I should tell you the story that was told to me by a homeless woman before I killed her. It goes like this...life sucks, and hurts us all; so deal with it, the end!" I said smiling.

I scratched the back of my head looking towards a window. "Okay, Hiei truth or dare?" I didn't look at any one of them as I saw a pair of red eyes at the window. "Dare." I looked from the eyes to him. "I dare you to try and kick an ambush of vampires with me, because we got some more company." He smirked, "That I can do!" I jumped up. And ran for the door.

I opened it and looked around to find them running towards the woods. "Come on!" I said sprinting for them. I got to them I lounged at one. I bit into that ones neck to stop it. I looked up at Hiei, "Get the others!" I screamed. "No they're gone." He looked away from me. "Fuck you! This world is nasty; I'm just one part of it." I said picking the one I caught up off the ground. "Come on punk!" I said walking back towards the palace with blood dripping down my chin.

When we got back the blood on my face had already dried. I walked on a got faces of sickened disgust. "Yeah, well at least I caught one of them!" I said knowing what they were thinking. Kuwabara looked sick. I looked away from them pissed, and walked to Koenma's office with the prisoner. The punk fought with me on the way down saying I was a traitor. About mid way to Koenma's office I got sick of hearing it.

I slammed the pure bloodied vampire into a wall and held on to the collar of his shirt. "Look here no good punk ass brat! What have they told you? That I killed my parents for some odd reason, and running from the brethren?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yeah well I didn't! You and your pure blooded friends killed my parents, and threw me out on to the streets! Now shut the fuck up, and watch how pissed you make me, or I'll kill you slowly." He gulped as I hissed at him. "Okay!" I jerked him from the wall, and walked on with him. I slung the door open, and shut it behind us. "We had company!" I said looking at Koenma. He didn't look at me like I was nasty, or gross in any way. He didn't like it, but he understood. "He had three friends with him, but they got away only because Hiei wouldn't go on, and kill them! I thought you would like to know what was goin' on before I killed this one like they did my parents." I said hissing at the boy. "I'll tell you what you want to know..."

"Whatever we want?" He nodded. "Who's in charge of you?" Koenma asked. "A man named Ryan! He is the twin brother of Ryun." I looked at Koenma. "Practically the same name but different vowels." I stated as if no one knew, but the name sounded familiar. I shook it off. "That's all I need to know from him...um, torture him some where..." I decided to pass this meal. I just broke his neck killing him.

"Ryan, why does that name sound familiar?" I asked myself. "I'll tell you once I find his paper work." I nodded, and walked out of his office. I walked into my bath room and washed the blood from my face. I then went back towards the kitchen, and got me a cup of water to wash down the punk's blood. It tasted nasty. It tasted of liquor, and I didn't really like that. I sat back down around with the guys, but it didn't feel right now. They kept giving me glances of disgust, and I didn't like it. "Can we just get on with the game, or would you like me to leave?" I asked them. They sat there silent. "Fine! I'll go." I said standing up. "But to tell you the truth I didn't have anything to kill him with, or to even stop him. And we got something out of him...like who's in charge." I said walking away.

I went to my room, and curled up on my bed. "I don't want it now!" I said softly as tears ran down my face. I fell asleep crying as someone entered my room.


	4. Chapter 4

(The yuyu gang does not belong to me in anyway shape or form! There said it...here's the story)

Chapter four

At noon I finally left my room with a blade by my side. I walked out the back door with out saying a word to anyone. I walked into the woods, and began to train. I shoved my blade into a tree. "Ice fire." I whispered and just like that the tree bursted into a fire that looked like ice. "So, the ice dragon blade is with you." I turned to find Hiei behind me. I turned back, and took my blade out of the tree. "I train alone." I stated. Though I use to train with a partner, he was my lover, and my lover was dead so...a whole chain. "Or are you scared I'll when?" Hiei was a little too cocky. "Yeah, well the way I took out Martha, and her lover; not to mention your friends I'm not scared of any thing hunter." I said cruelly. "Fear is for the weak anyway." I nodded in agreement. "I fear no man...and I don't mind killing if I have to." I stated.

"That's makes two of us." I smirked, "Now if you don't mind I would like to train." I turned from Hiei, but as soon as I did I felt a blade at my neck. "I win anyways." I stayed still as he thought that over, but I pulled out a dagger and put it at his stomach. "In your dreams hunter." He noticed, "Good job." I didn't say anything but put it closer to him so that I could pierce the skin in a second flat. "Let me go, or die standing here!" I threatened. He took the blade from my neck, and I turned to face him. "Stay way from me." I said pointing my blade at him as I backed away from him. He gave me a hn, and walked on. "Bastrad." I whispered as I swung my blade at a tree again.

I trained till it got dark. I then went in because of the appearance of Martha, and Ryun yesterday; I didn't need another killing session right now. I walked in getting everyone's attention. "You must be hungry..." I looked at Kurama. "I'm fine thank you." I said coldly before heading off to my room. I walked in to my room, and grabbed me some clothes. I took them into the bathroom with me seeing how people would walk in any given moment. I took me a shower like I always did after training.

I wished everything would just stop, but I knew it wouldn't. After living for three centuries I should know by now; time doesn't stop for no one. I got out hesitantly, and dried off. Memories lost from me danced around trying to form the full memory in the order it happened in, but it didn't help me.

It show things I would have wanted to know and remember, and things I didn't want to know. Just little images dancing around in my head; that's all they were to me. I didn't need memories to tell me my life was a living hell. I got dressed in a black tank top that had a red rose on it that looked like it was bleeding. On the back of the shirt it said "We all bleed sometime." I put on a pair of tan shorts, and was pleased with how I felt. For some reason I started to feel a little happier, but for what reason I didn't know. I thought about it for a couple of minutes. "...Damn! Not today...it can't be. Shit!" I said opening the bathroom door, and walking into my room.

I looked at my room to find no one there...good thing to. I would've been pissed if someone was in there. But just when I thought I was going to be left alone there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked putting my shoulder length hair up. "It's me Botan, can I come in?" I rolled my eyes, "No what do you want?" I heard her sigh, "I wanted to know if you wanted to play a game with us." I didn't really want to, but I need something to do besides meditate. "Sure why not." I sighed walking over and opening the door. "Great, come on!" She said grabbing hold of my hand, and jerking me into a ran towards the living room. "I can walk you know!" I said as she finished her little mission to get there fast. "Well, saying hurry up with you isn't the best thing to do." I glared at her.

I sat down beside of Kurama, and Yukina. "Glad to see you join us." I shrugged, "What else can a girl do on her..." I stopped myself there, but they all were looking at me; their eyes asking the same thing. "Finish what you were goin' to say." Kurama said really wanting to know. I put my hand over my mouth. "Come on damn it!" Yusuke hollered. I glared at him. Yukina looked at me with begging eyes. I then uncovered my mouth, "No! I'm not goin' to tell you guys about it." Botan sighed, "And I thought it would be something important like a birthday." My eyes went wide as she said that. Botan saw this, "That's it isn't it?" She was smiling happy with this expression on my face. I looked away from her. "Dawn..." I heard Koenma voice coming from the hallway. "God no." I whispered.

He then came in to the living room. "Dawn, Killer says happy birthday." I closed my eyes, and left my head hanging. "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Nothings wrong just that my birthday gets me a step closer to being as old as dirt!" I said with a rude tone. I heard a snicker coming from in front of me. I looked up to find Yusuke and his idiot friend laughing. "What's so funny?" They looked at me like holy shit. "The way ya said it." I shook my head. "Great, another year of running to add to the calendar. Three hundred and ten years to this day." I whispered to my self. Koenma just backed out of the room, and returned to his office.

"So Dawn we're playing truth or dare; would you like to go first?" I shook my head, "No thanks." But I had a feeling who was ever first was goin' to pick on me anyways. "Fine I'll go...I still pick you Dawn...truth or dare?" My head hung low again, "Truth." I said lowly. "Okay, where were you born, and what is the first thing you remember." I looked up, "I don't know where I was born...I don't even remember most my past. And the first thing that I can remember is my parent's death." I said calmly. I got wide eyes. "And how old were you then?" I tsked the carrot topped idiot, "Sorry hunter I only answer to the truth I was asked to tell...not random questions." I said to calmly. I was creeping out a few people, and enjoying it. "Now, Hiei, truth or dare?" I asked him. "Truth." I nodded. "Why are you so cold?" I asked him curiously. "Because I don't care." I shrugged. "Whatever, there's more to it I can sense it." I stated.

"Hiei you have to tell the truth." He gave a hn, and didn't say another thing. "But you know something I like that excuse. I don't care...I'll say that next time." I said smirking. "Hn, Kurama?" Kurama nodded, "Dare." I liked how calm he could be. "Tell the truth do you hate Dawn, like a deep down in your soul hate, or a pity type of hate?" I liked this one. "Um...I would say a mix; I don't like the fact that she has hurt or killed that many people, but I pity her for having to do it to survive." I didn't like the sound of pity...I didn't even like the word, but I wasn't goin' to go all out on someone's ass right now. I just shrugged it off.

"Kuwabara truth or dare?" The carrot top smiled. _So that's his name...Good I'll tell them to carve it on his tomb stone. _"Dare." I didn't see what was coming, but the way Kurama looked it seemed it would be fun for us, and horrible for him. "Tell me would you fight Dawn if we let you?" I looked at the fool beside of Yusuke. "I would, and I would win!" I gave him a look like just bring it. "Do you want to test that theory?" I asked giving him an evil look. "I'm not really supposed to fight girls, but you yeah tell me when and where!" I smirked and looked at Kurama, "Is this cocky hunter for real?" Kurama nodded, "So is that one right beside of him." I tried to hold in a laugh. "Okay, tomorrow morning just before you enter the woods, early about six thirty?" He nodded. "Anyone else while we're at it?" I asked him. All the guys raised their hands. "I guess it will be a training session then." Kuwabara then went on with his thing, and asked me his question since I picked truth again. "How old were you when your parents died, and how did they die?" I ran the memory through my mind. "Kuwabara...would you like it if your sister died, and we bothered you with what happened?" Botan said in my defense. "Don't worry about it Botan...I barely knew them." I said looking up softly as the memory replayed itself over and over again.

"It was 1695, and we were celebrating my birthdayfifth at midnight, that ever hour I was born. I was off in a corner shy of all the people of the brethren. I had no friends...no one to talk to. All of a sudden I hear my Mother talking with a man. He said, I should die that I might cause trouble to the brethren. Mother was protesting saying, they should be happy for her and Father. He said, if she was pure then we wouldn't have to fear what could happen to us. She will never fit in with any kind no matter how hard you try to make her feel like she could. Why not just try to put her out of her misery? My mother started to get pissed in ways, but back then woman weren't allowed to curse, and men never cursed in a woman's presence so she tried to stand her ground with out doin' so. Her words were pure simple, and to the point, she is my daughter, and I love her that's why!" By this time they were entranced by what I was saying.

"That led up to a fight where my Father's spirit energy even though powerful enough to kill hundreds, didn't help them." I pressed my lips as I saw what part of the memory came to my mind, the one that would piece it all together in a way; I saw their death. I hadn't seen this before, but it made since to me telling me why I was kicked out of the brethren.

"I saw them die. The life drained from them as if they were just another human off the streets. Three feeding off one arm, one on each side of the neck. Murdered by the ones they so trusted. Leaving me for them to kill, but they didn't. They just threw me out thinking I would go hungry out on the streets, but I found my ways of surviving at all costs." I said showing them the scar on my right arm.

It was an ugly fire looking scar that went from my shoulder to the back of my hand. "And I do mean at all costs. I fed off demons, and humans to live. Alone for two centuries, I got this scar when I was twenty while feeding off a fire demon like Hiei." Every one looked downtowards Hiei then uptowards me. "He didn't go down with out a fight, but it was while worth it. Every human and demon's blood taste different. This one's blood tasted of white wine, but I guess evil tastes better then innocence." I said getting a cringe from Kieko, and Kuwabara. "What don't like the memories I do have in control of?" They shook their heads. "Oh well, maybe I should tell you the story that was told to me by a homeless woman before I killed her. It goes like this...life sucks, and hurts us all; so deal with it, the end!" I said smiling.

I scratched the back of my head looking towards a window. "Okay, Hiei truth or dare?" I didn't look at any one of them as I saw a pair of red eyes at the window. "Dare." I looked from the eyes to him. "I dare you to try and killan ambush of vampires with me, because we got some more company." He smirked, "Hn, that I can do!" I jumped up. And ran for the door.

I opened it and looked around to find them running towards the woods. "Come on!" I said sprinting for them. I got to them I lounged at one. I bit into that ones neck to stop it. I looked up at Hiei, "Get the others!" I screamed. "No they're gone." He looked away from me. "Fuck you! This world is nasty; I'm just one part of it." I said picking the one I caught up off the ground. "Come on punk!" I said walking back towards the palace with blood dripping down my chin.

When we got back the blood on my face had already dried. I walked on a got faces of sickened disgust. "Yeah, well at least I caught one of them!" I said knowing what they were thinking. Kuwabara looked like he would besick in a minute. I looked away from them pissed, and walked to Koenma's office with the prisoner. The punk fought with me on the way down saying I was a traitor. About mid way to Koenma's office I got sick of hearing it.

I slammed the pure bloodied vampire into a wall and held on to the collar of his shirt. "Look here no good punk ass brat! What have they told you? That I killed my parents for some odd reason, and running from the brethren?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yeah well I didn't! You and your pure blooded friends killed my parents, and threw me out on to the streets! Now shut the fuck up, and watch how pissed you make me, or I'll kill you slowly." He gulped as I hissed at him. "Okay!" I jerked him from the wall, and walked on with him. I slung the door open, and shut it behind us. "We had company!" I said looking at Koenma. He didn't look at me like I was nasty, or gross in any way. He didn't like it, but he understood. "He hadtwelvefriends with him, but they got away only because Hiei wouldn't go on, and kill them! I thought you would like to know what was goin' on before I killed this one like they did my parents." I said hissing at the boy. "I'll tell you what you want to know..."

"Whatever we want?" He nodded. "Who's in charge of you?" Koenma asked. "A man named Ryan! He is the twin brother of Ryun." I looked at Koenma. "Practically the same name but different vowels." I stated as if no one knew, but the name sounded familiar. I shook it off. "That's all I need to know from him...um, torture him some where..." I decided to pass this meal. I just broke his neck killing him.

"Ryan, why does that name sound familiar?" I asked myself. "I'll tell you once I find his paper work." I nodded, and walked out of his office. I walked into my bath room and washed the blood from my face. I then went back towards the kitchen, and got me a cup of water to wash down the punk's blood. It tasted nasty. It tasted of pureliquor,no flavor to it, and I didn't really like that; I like a little flavor to my liquor. I sat back down around with the guys, but it didn't feel right now. They kept giving me glances of disgust, and I didn't like it. "Can we just get on with the game, or would you like me to leave?" I asked them."Leave." Kuwabara said as the otherssat there silent. "Fine! I'll go." I said standing up. "But to tell you the truth I didn't have anything to kill him with, or to even stop him. And we got something out of him...like who's in charge." I said walking away.

I went to my room, and curled up on my bed. "I don't want it now!" I said softly as tears ran down my face. I fell asleep crying as someone entered my room.

When I woke up I got up, and looked to the window; it was still dark out. Kurama was standing there. "What are you doin' in my room!" I screamed. He turned and looked at me. "I heard you crying out last night...so I watched over you." I nodded, "I'm sorry...but I'm not use to see other people besides Killer in my room." I said calming down.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded. "You are being nice to me...not weird...what's goin' on? Did someone drug you?" I asked him getting a giggle out of him. "No, but I understood what you said last night. You went out there unarmed to keep us and yourself safe; it was very kind of you." I smiled at him. "Come down when you're ready, but you better be ready soon...you have a couple of fights today." I nodded as he left. I got up, and changed into my training clothes. I put a white tank top on, and a pair of tan shorts. I put my hair into a bun, and walked out of my room.

I stretched as I walked into the kitchen with the others. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave me wide eyes. "What I can't stretch?" I asked them. They shook their heads, "It's not that!" Kuwabara said trying to get off my bad side for the first time. "You're out of your room in the morning hours." I rolled my eyes. "I have to be this morning; we do have a couple of fights to settle." I said grinning hellishly. "Here...I hope you like it." I took the plate, and was about to tell them something extremely unpleasant, but I decided to shut my mouth. "What were you goin' to say onna? Something about the streets or maybe rats?" I glared at Hiei who was sitting in his normal spot.

"Yeah, well they're eating so I won't say what I wanted to." I said smiling at him. I sat down at the table between Yusuke, and Kuwabara. "So what were you goin' to say?" I looked at Kuwabara, "It would spoil your appetite." I stated. "Please, these idiots you're talking to could never have their appetite ruined." Hiei stated coldly. "Hey!" Kuwabara didn't really like that, and Yusuke just glared at Hiei."Well...I don't want people getting sick because of details." I stated.

"Well...that's a different story." Kurama said grabbing a cup of coffee."Just say what you wre goin' to say."Yusuke said as he stopped glaring at Hiei, and smiled at me._ Some one has seriously done something to these guys...they're beinga little to nice._"Okay, what I was goin' to say was this couldn't be as bad as having to feed of rats in the ally ways of England." They looked at me, "What I told you I did what I had to do to survive!" I said raising my voice. "She did say that." Kurama stated. "Oh well, I guess Hiei was wrong on that one. I don't even want to look at the food now." I bit my lip, "I'm sorry." I took a bite to eat. I was goin' to say something else, but before I could even open my mouth I canceled the thought. I stopped half way done, and got up. "Let me go get my blades and I'll right out." I said standing up, and walking towards the hallway. I walked to my room, and grabbed my moon dragon blade, my sun dragon blade, a couple of dagger, and a switch blade. I walked out of my room and ran into Kurama. "I told you I would meet you there!" I said rudely holding my head.

"I was coming to show you where we normally trained; since it was pretty close." I nodded following him. "So...sorry about earlier." I said. "Now you're being nice, what are you on?" I smirked, "Well let's say memory loose, and blood. What about you?" I asked him. "Understanding pills; but they hardly help, at times. Anyway it's okay. I wasn't the one hungry this morning; they were." I nodded, "I actually thought since I was goin' to be helping out around here, and everything I might want to try to at least be on someone's good side...I don't need enemies all around me with no one to help." Kurama nodded, "No one would; well most people would like someone on their side."

"Are you guys goin' to just talk, over hurry up to have a fight?" I shook my head at Kuwabara's impatients, "Your impatients will help some one win one day." I stated, but Kurama told me other wise. "Oh never mind it already happened." I said smiling at the details. "Shut up!" I shook my head at this, "Is that an order or request? Because if it's an order I'll tell you now I don't take them...and I'm not in an army." I said being serious. Kuwabara laughed at me either way, "You think you can beat me the warrior of love and peace and..." "Yeah, yeah heard it all before, and look what happened to you in the ally." Kurama tried not to giggle, but still did. "SO jump down off your high horse, and join us real people, in the real world." Kuwabara was getting angry. "Okay, never mind stay on it if you like, but I'm fighting you first so." That got his attention, "I have a code, and it doesn't allow me to fight girls." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well I have a code too. It's called you fight to live, and if you die in a fight you go down with honor...I guessing that's something you don't have." I looked at Yusuke...he was laughing at this, "What's so funny?" He looked down at me.

"Oh that, well you know something you're goin' against me next." He got quiet on that one. "But there is one more thing about my code, and it's very specific, so remember this." I said turning from them. I pulled out a dagger, and turned throwing it in front of hiKuwabara's feet, "You fight strong, or die weak!" Something I picked up on the streets just before I met Killer, but it's helped me out.

"That was very specific, where'd you pick that up?" Kuwabara asked me. "I got it off the streets before I met...you get the point." I said hiding what I planned to do to him. "So you goin' to be strong, or weak?" I asked him coldly. "What are you talking about...I'm strong." Yusuke started to laugh again. "From the sound of that it tells me you aren't. So you goin' to fight to prove that, or sit on the bench like an idiot on crack?" Kuwabara stood up straight and told me he would fight. Everyone got away from us. "Okay just so you don't embarrass yourself in front of your friends I'll let you take first punch." I said standing still. Kuwabara looked at me cautiously, "What scared human?" He looked at me for a minute more, then charged.

He hit me across the face, but the thing was it felt like a slap. "Did you slap me, or punch me...because if that's your punch it's weak." Kuwabara glared down at me. "Whatever...I gave you first hit; now it's time for my fun." I said grinning. He looked at me confused, but when it finally drilled through his thick head it was too late. I kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. He hit a tree back first; and god did it sound like it hurt. Yusuke went over to his friend, and said he was out cold. "Damn, I thought he would actually put up some sort of fight." I said looking at Kurama who shrugged. "He usually goes out like that." I nodded.

"You're up Yusuke...would you like to have first hit?" I asked him smiling. "No thanks, let's just fight." I shrugged. I stood there, and waited to see if he would charge. He soon decided to.

When he was right on me I moved to the side, and let him land. "I think you missed." I said smirking. I had my switch blade in my left hand hiding it from his view. "What don't want to fight now?" I shrugged, "I'm just thinking of what to do...a fight is actually like chess. You move at your own risk, because you might lose something." He gave me a weird look, so I decided to kick him, but he saw that coming. When he dodged it I punched him in the jaw. "She knows how to punch, I'll say that."

I looked at him like shut the hell up. I lounged at him, and pinned him to the ground by the wrists. "I was happy to join clubs a couple of years ago; you can never learn too many things." I said putting my knees in his shoulders. I flipped the switch and let the blade come out. "Now what did I tell them when I beat their leader...oh yeah, fuck this!" I said cutting a place on his arm. It was a shallow cut, but Yusuke acted like such a baby about it Kurama told me to stop! "It looks like a paper cut! It's not even that deep." I said getting off him. Yusuke got up, and towered over me. He grabbed me by my arms, and slammed me to the ground. He stood over me, and stepped on my shoulder holding it down.

"How desperate can you get?" I asked him under my breathe. "You lose." He said grinning at me. "Oh do I?" I asked smiling. He looked at me weird; I kicked him where it hurts. "I can get desperate too...but when I do it hurts the other more then me." I said smiling as I sat on his back as he was on his knees holding him self. I put my blade to his neck. "You lose!" I said snickering. "The win goes to Dawn." Kurama called. "Only because she kicked a guy in the wrong place." I shook my head as he got up, and walked away. "I think I kicked where I needed to." I whispered smirking. "It'll be harder with me." Kurama said calmly. "I hope it will be." I said getting in a fighting stance.

We went at it. I landed a few punches and kicks as did Kurama. He finally called for his rose whip. He flicked it, and grabbed my wrist. I smiled at him, and pulled out a blade cutting it off me. "Good, you came prepared." I smirked at this, "Good fighter always should." He flicked his whip at me, but when it wrapped around my ankle I pinned it where it was, and grabbed another dagger, and cut the whip off me. I looked up at Kurama who was smirking. I charged at him with my dagger.

I cut him lightly before he kicked me away. I grabbed the rest of my daggers, and threw them around him. "You missed me." I smiled at him. "Ice Dome." I said as an ice shield formed around him. "You should know strength isn't everything." I bowed at him for being a great fighter. "They would kill to have you as one of their fighters." I looked up to see him trying to get out. "You get out when I say you can! Not before." I said smiling. "The fight is over it's my turn so let him out." I nodded at Hiei wanting to see what this would be like. I looked at the dome of ice, and it disappeared letting Kurama out shocked. "Very skilled...watch out Hiei she might just be as good as you." Hiei gave him his famous 'hn' and took his stance.

I looked in his eyes and saw such power and energy; something that only stayed in a great fighter's eyes. I decided to charge, but I knew he would decide to trick me in many ways. So when he went to disappear before my eyes I turned to where he might go, and kicked. I got him, and he slide back a little ways. He pulled out his katana so I did as well. "Don't hold back." He said clearly knowing I had been this whole time. I nodded, and went after him.

I cut him here and there, but at times he got me a lot worse. Once he got my arm when I went for a dagger. He's sword almost what to the bone of my arm. Another time I went to dodge a move, and he got me in the leg.

"Stop holding back!" I looked at him as he charged. "Fine, Ice Dome shield!" I screamed as he went to hit me with his blade again coming down hard. "Finally." I shook my head. "There's a lot more then you know!" I said smirking looking at him. "Spirit Shock Wave!" I screamed holding out my hands and blasting Hiei as my shield went down. It hit him dead on! He went back and hit a tree, but as the blast sent him into the tree it was draining me, and I didn't have much energy now. This was the longest battle out of allfour of them. I soon fell to my knees still letting the blast flow till I finally was out of energy. "Hell no!" I looked at Yusuke's shocked face. "Wow...that's a bigger blast then you did in the tournament." Kuwabara whispered as I fell to the ground tired.

"I haven't done that in a while." I whispered to myself. I slowly but surely stood back up holding my arm. I looked at where the blast hit and saw Hiei fall to the ground. I watched for a couple seconds to see Hiei stand back up hurt like I was. "I call it a draw!" I looked at Kurama like what the hell! "No way...we have to continue the fight." I said weakly. "You both are too weak to continue on, and if you do you both can die." I shrugged, "So...why do you care it isn't your fight!"

"No but that's my friend, and I won't let both of you die." I rolled my eyes, "Dying is part of life...though it hasn't come for me yet! We continue!" I said stubbornly. "She's starting to sound like Yusuke!" Kuwabara said stupidly. "The fights over I call a draw." I walked towards the palace in pain. I was hungry and arguing would just make it worse. "Whatever!" I said as I passed them. But Kurama grabbed my bad arm. I hissed out in pain, and glared daggers at him. "Now you see?" I shook my head, "But I see my hunger needs to be sated. Unless you let go I won't be able to; then when I drain a little out of you, you can tell Koenma why!" I hissed at him fangs out showing how hungry I was.

He let go of me arm, and I walked to the palace. Once I got to my room I went to the fridge to get a drink when I heard a laugh in my room. "How are you cousin?" I looked over to see a guy on my bed. "Cousin? What in the hell do you mean?" I asked grabbing a drink. "Can I have one?" I grabbed one and tossed it to him. He instantly bit into it, so I went a head and did the same. I stared at him to make sure this wasn't a type of trick.

I drink the bag of blood dry, and looked down at it in my hand. "So tell me, who are you, and what do you want?" I asked him getting a weird look. "You don't remember?" I sighed my shoulders slumping as I did so. "I can't believe people keep asking me that! If I would remember don't you think I would call you by your name?" I asked him pissed. "You have a point there. I am Trent your cousin, on your mother's side." I nodded. "And I want you to come back. Ryan said you could, and the chase would be over. No more trying to kill you...you would be among your own kind, and happy." I liked the idea, but there had to be a catch; there was always a catch. "And the catch is?" He frowned at me, "You have to kill the people you're with now." I smirked at him. "Tempting offer, but tell this Ryan I don't know why his name sounds familiar, but I'm not doin' it." He nodded, "He thought you might say that." He said getting off the bed, and pulled out a gun. He missed my heart, but hit my only good arm. "That's it visiting time is over!" I said growling at him.

I grabbed a dagger, and threw it at him. It hit him just below the heart telling him to leave. He growled at me then jumped out my window._Seven in the morning and still no sun,Rin most be comin to visit._ Rin was a friend I had made after I met Killer. I heardKurama and the others come to my door to see what was going on. "We heard a gun fire." I nodded, "Someone named Trent; says he's family. Gave me a tempting offer, but I said no." I said digging into my arm and pulling out the bullet. "I hate those things." I said throwing it out the window. "What was the offer?" I smirked at Yusuke's question, "None of your concern I won't do it that's all you need to know." I said walking into the bathroom to dress the wounds. I grabbed a wash cloth, and cleaned my wounds. "Would you like some help?" I looked at the mirror to see Kurama standing there. "Why not...um...and how do you plan on helping me repair myself?" I asked him sarcastically. "By bandaging the wounds." I shook my head, "How about stitches?" I asked him giving an attitude.

"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked Kurama. I answered before Kurama could even say anything. "My fucking problem is I'm bleeding out more then I put in, I'm tired, and if you didn't notice a man jumping out of my window; I just fucking met a cousin I don't know nothing about!" I screamed as my eyes went red from what I could see in the mirror. "Is she getting pissed or hungry?"

_God people liked to talk over me_. "What is up with that?" I shouted growling at Yusuke. "With what?" He asked me. "With talking over me like I'm a child...I'm a little more then three centuries old show me a little respect, and I might actually act a little nicer!" He nodded grimacing as my blood kept running. I heard Morana growl. "Morana her girl!" I called, but she didn't come. Morana wasn't in the room, but she sounded very close. I looked out the window two find three punk ass teen vamps messing with her. "Morana!" I screamed about to jump out the window, but Kurama touched my shoulder. "Hiei go get her dog for her." "Hn, why should I?" I turned and glared at him, "Because if you don't there will be one less member on this team!" Kurama nodded for Hiei to go, and he understood. "I don't need to lose my only other friend." I said looking out the window watching them toy with my hound. But one got bored before Hiei got there and bit her. I screamed out of pain; I had bounded me and Morana together to make sure she wouldn't leave with out me.

"Morana! Fight back!" She snapped at the one that bit her, and broke his hand. "Damn mutt!" He screamed hitting her. He then looked up at me as Hiei finally got there. "Leave the dog alone!" Hiei growled taking out his katana. "You goin' to make us oh lord of the short ones?" After that with in a moments the vampires under my window were dust.

My hound then came limping into my room. "Hey there girl it'll be okay." I whispered sitting beside her on the bed. "Why is she bleeding?" Yusuke asked. "When I was kicked out of the brethren she was too. She was my dad's dog so me and her were friends. Hellhounds only live to be about a hundred usually, so I blood bound her to me; though it was really tough for me. For a half breed it's a little more difficult then the others." I said smirking as I petted her pitch black fur. "Would you like me to stitch you up?" I looked at Kurama, "Yes please...I don't need someone else to die because of me." I looked down at Morana. "I'm really sorry." She nodded. Yusuke lend against a wall. "So why did you care if a dumb dog like her lived or died? From what I hear you don't care about no one besides Killer...you're pretty much just like Hiei." I looked at him glaring like I had never done before, "I've never been like him...I feel things." I growled. Morana was getting upset too.

"You don't even remember half your past so how do you know?" I looked down; he had me there. "I don't. You're right; I might have been cold, and cruel to others. But as Hiei has his hidden reasons I have mine, the only difference is I don't really know mine." I whispered looking at how Kurama was stitching that wound on my leg up first. "Did I just hear what I think I did? You said I was right!" I looked at Yusuke smirking as I glared. "Don't get a big head it might just pop like a balloon. Though I wouldn't mind; your friend might." Yusuke's face began to pale. "You wanted to know the offer Trent gave me." I stated to Kurama as he moved up to stitch up my arm.

"Yes, will you tell us?" I nodded as he began on my arm. "He said that the hunting me down and trying to kill me shit can be thrown into the past, would stop if I..." I looked out the window for a minute, "If I killed all of the Urishame gang." Kurama looked up at me. "Why was it so tempting?" I looked at him shocked he didn't get it, "Because I could be with people like me; the brethren and the killings would stop! I would get to live, and you guys don't really care if I live or die!" Kurama finished up on my arm, and then stood up. "You don't know if any of us care, or not! So quit trying to guess if we do or not." I looked into his calm eyes, "Then tell me calm one, do you or do you not care if I live or die?" I asked him. "I don't know because I don't know you." I nodded, "Oh well. I guess you'll start to get to know me before I die...if I do; because I turned down the offer right away." I said standing up. I walked out of the room with Morana behind me. I went to the kitchen, and made me a cup of coffee.

I heard Hiei come in, "Thanks, for helping Morana out." I said before taking a sip. "Hn, don't get use to it!" I smirked with my back to him, "I didn't plan on it." I looked down at Morana, "You must be hungry girl." She looked up at me. Her glowing red eyes always calmed me. "Hold let me fix you something." I got up as I put my coffee mug down on the counter. I walked over to the freezer to see what kind of meat they might have. "We're lucky I found a stake." I said looking back at her. I got a bark out of her; she wanted it. "Okay let it thaw out okay?" She nodded as I put it out on the counter.

I grabbed my coffee cup, and sat down at the table. I heard a howl and looked at Morana. "Did you do that?" She shook her head. I put my coffee cup down, and walked into the living room. The TV had that Underworld movie in. Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching it. "Good I thought there was a real werewolf around the palace for a minute." I said sighing in relief. "But a werewolf didn't howl yet." I looked at Yusuke, "Then we're in deep shit!" I said goin' to the door. I walked out and looked towards the woods. "Here little dog...come on where are you?" I whispered to my self. I turned to my left side because I thought I saw something move. When I did turn the werewolf pounced on me. I was pinned to the ground with a werewolf was breathing in my face. He changed into his human form. "Where's Killer?" I sighed again. It was Killer's twin brother, Johnny. "Okay first off get a breathe mint! Second off his in the hospital wing...dead!" I sighed after I told him that. "Third off hurt...get the **Hell** off of me or go burn on the seventh level of **Hell**!" I screamed at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Damn I'm right hear...no need to yell Dawn." He said getting off me, and helping me up. "I'm not in the mood for your mouth okay Johnny Noname." I said brushing myself off. "Okay...Dawn."

"Tell me how did you find out?" I asked him confused he even knew. "Koenma called me." I nodded. Johnny suddenly gave me a hug, "I'm sorry Dawn...I know it must be hard." He hit my bad arm; the one Hiei cut. "Damn let go of me!" I said hissing in pain.

He did as I said, and looked down at my arm. "What happened to you sis?" I smirked, "Just a little rough fun. It'll scar but hey what doesn't anymore? I'll good as new in a few hours." Johnny smiled, "You always are...oh well. Goin' to let me in?" I nodded and turned to walk in but found Kurama standing there. "Who is he?" He asked calmly which shocked Johnny. "Is he always that calm?" I nodded, "From what I know of...Kurama, Johnny. Johnny, Kurama, now let us in!" I said looking up at Kurama. "That doesn't really tell me who he is." I nodded, "Koenma called for him; he's Killer's twin brother." Kurama nodded.

Killer and Johnny though they were twins they looked nothing like each other. Johnny had long silver hair always in a loosely tied up, and wore jeans that had holes in both knees. His shirts were usually tucked in in some places, and not in others. He had a tattoo on his right arm that was of a blood red cross with black outlining of course. On the other arm snakes wrapped around it. But what most people never saw was the tattoo on his back. He had this weird gargoyle tattoo on his back. It had red eyes, and had the words _Fuck you _on its arm. He was nothing like his brother, besides him being a nice guy. "Come on in." Kurama moved out of the way, and let us in. "Dawn can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I nodded, and followed Kurama. "I'm sorry it's just weird...I mean you talk about how the offer was tempting then a werewolf comes in." I nodded in understanding, "But I told you I turned the offer down; my word is the best thing to trust. When I say I didn't do it, I didn't do it. I never...Okay before you say anything about my past...I know that from what I can remember I never lied. Okay?" He nodded.

"Anyways if I were goin' to kill you...I would do it myself." I said smirking. "Okay...stop that it's creepy." I looked behind Kurama to see Kuwabara there. "Okay, cry baby I'll stop. I just won't smirk or smile again okay?" He cringed, "Never mind...that would be worse." I snickered at this as Kuwabara left us alone. "Anyway there's no need to worry about dying...at least not by my hand. Now the brethren are goin to be very pissed that I turned them down. You better have a weapon with you at all times, okay?" Kurama nodded. "Hey Dawn you goin' to show me what those bastrads did to my bro or what?" I rolled my eyes. "Your impatients will be your down fall one day." I said playfully, "Yeah well that day isn't to day!" I nodded walking past Kurama to Johnny. "So how's Maria; still a bitching or nicer now?" He glared at me, "Be nice she's not use to being around vampires." I laughed evilly, "But I'm not all vampire." He nodded.

We walked down the hallways to get there; as we did we talked. "Killer told me to move on, and find someone else. But how he thinks that's goin' to happen I have no idea." Johnny nodded, "You to were perfect together. Anyway so how has the runnin' been?" I shook my head, "I was finally caught by Koenma and his gang, but I hate it. Anyway I had got an offer to join the brethren but only if I killed the gang." Johnny looked down at me, "Did ya take it?" I shook my head. "You know I don't really like to kill people. Only when I need to." He nodded at my reasoning. "But the problem is, is that I might a guy named Trent that said he was my cousin on Mom's side, and the ring leader is a guy named Ryan. Do you know who Ryan is?" Johnny nodded. "Yeah...all too well! He's a back stabbing bastrad. Said if I helped him with something he wouldn't kill me or my brother. But look at what his goons did." I was shocked usually Johnny stayed way from vampires; well besides me. "What did you help him with?" I asked him worried.

Killer and his brother were like three hundred thirty years old. So it could have happened three days ago, or three hundred fifteen years ago. I wouldn't know unless he told me. "He had me take out the real ring leader of the vamps. Ryan was this guy's son so he was next in line. He took over and killed this one little girl's parents. I didn't know who she was till I met you...Dawn I'm so sorry." I looked at him.

"You helped this Ryan dude to the brethren thrown to let him kill my parents?" Johnny shook his head. "It's not like that! I didn't know what he wanted...and anyway I just wanted to live like you did. I was young and to stupid to even ask what he wanted the thrown for." I looked at Johnny, "Its okay...it was in the past. I've lived and moved on since then. We learn from our mistakes don't we?" Johnny smiled down at me. "Yeah we do...Thanks Dawn." I nodded, "You're welcome. And as long as we are saying sorrys about the past...I'm sorry about killing your dog...I know you didn't like me after it for a while. And I know I never said sorry about that, so I'm sorry okay." "Already forgiven." He said as we reached the hospital wing door.

I stopped at the door. "You comin'?" Johnny asked me. I shook my head, "No thanks, I saw it once before, and trust me once was one to many for me." He nodded. "It's hard to lose a mate, but you end up moving on anyways." I smiled at him. "Thank you can find your way back to the living room?" Johnny nodded. "Okay see ya there." I turned and ran back. The movie was already off, and everyone was quiet. "You okay Dawn?" Yusuke asked as I entered the room. "Yeah I guess." I saw plopping down on the couch. "What's the matter?" Kurama asked me. "Nothing...I'm just...okay fine I'll tell my new little secrete. Ryan is the ring leader of the vamps, and only reason he is is because Johnny back about three hundred ten years ago helped him on to the thrown by killing the dudes father. Ryan promised not to kill either one of the twins if Johnny did this. Johnny asked no questions about why Ryan wanted the thrown so bad. Goes to find out Ryan was the one who led the thing on killing my parents. Just another puzzle piece of my past put in place." Kurama seemed to look at me with pity in his eyes. "You do know I hate people that pity me, right?" I asked backing away from the three of the ones with hearts.

"Okay, sorry." I nodded, "Its cool." I said looking away from them. "Is there a garden around here?" I asked. I loved gardens, and they made me feel calm. The stupid ones looked at me like I just came off another planet. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Dawn?" Yusuke asked me. I smiled kindly for a change. "I love flowers; you see I might be a bad ass girl but I too have a soft spot." Kuwabara started laughing, and with that the nice me went away. "What the hell you laughing at, I knocked you out," I held up one finger, "One kick was all it took...at least Yusuke put up a little bit of a fight." Johnny came into the room.

"So you decided to rough house with these guys and not wait for me? Damn and you know how much I love to rough house." I giggled at the way he was acting. "Yeah well you wouldn't have liked to get your ass kicked too. Try to understand Johnny Noname it was only away to understand their strengths and weaknesses." Kurama got wide eyed on the last part. I looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"So you did plan on killing us." I gave him a weird look, "Oh yeah a man in my room came in last night and told me to plan it...whatever! I wanted to know myself so I can help out where you need it most! If I have to be part of this thing then I want my side to win, not there's." Johnny looked at me, "What are they talking about? Don't they know you never really plan on killing humans?" I shook my head. "All they know is I killed some over the centuries and it's starting to piss me off." I said growling. "They really don't know..." I looked at Johnny, "No they don't, and they really don't want to! If you need me Johnny I'll be in my room; sniff me out." Johnny gave a weak smile as I passed him by, and ran to my room. Once in there I sat down on my bed and began to meditate.

(Johnny's pov)

Dawn had just ran off to her room pissed. "You guys really need to understand something. That girl is like a sister to me and in human terms would be my sister in law so listen good! She never really wanted to hurt humans. She actually wanted to be just like them instead, but it can't happen like that. She went a month with out feeding, and almost killed herself doin' that! When we finally forced her to feed since she was too weak to even walk she killed a human that we brought her. She cried holding the dead body for an hour...She didn't even know the guy, and she still cried. Tells you how much of a heart she has doesn't it?" Kurama looked down at his feet. "She wants to help destroy the half of her that's after her...not kill you; if she wanted to kill you she would have done it already! I don't appreciate the way you're treating her." No one looked me in the eyes.

"She doesn't remember a lot of things, but killing humans isn't a thing she enjoys...now vampires and some demons yeah, but it depends if they've done something bad or just trying to kill her. So try to back off!" I said happy with my little speech. I then turned and walked towards Dawn's room.

(My pov)

I heard someone coming down the hall, but waited with a dagger by my side. I held it in my hand. As soon as the door opened I threw it at the door. "Damn you almost got me." My eyes went open. "I'm so sorry Johnny. I thought it was someone else." He nodded.

"The thing is kid the suns up...you'll be okay for another couple of hours." I nodded, but then looked away. "I actually wanted to scare some of them. I hit the way they act around me. Like they never hurt or killed someone. Maybe not for blood but other things. I don't like being treated like a freak." Johnny nodded, and sat down beside me. "I know what you mean, but it'll all work out some way. And you know something...I think one of them like you. Not sure what one, but I got the feeling like one of them really liked you." I smiled.

"Yeah well I don't trust anyone with my heart right now. All I need for now are friends, and I don't even have that." I looked down at the floor over the bed. "Yeah you do...you at least have me." I giggled, "Yeah then where were you yesterday?" He looked at me confused then like he remembered something, "No...Really! I forgot all about your birthday!" I nodded, "Yeah I did to for a little bit. Koenma said Killer told me happy birthday." Johnny nodded, "Okay, we'll do something later. But I'm goin' to be here for a few days...so you're not goin' to be that lonely." I smiled. "Umm...You go do something while I go for a walk okay?" He nodded as I got up off the bed. I ran off, and out the back door. I ran around the palace till I found the garden.

I walked in there happy to be around flowers, and to see new plants to me. I was smelling a white rose when I heard someone behind me. "So what's your favorite flower?" I turned with a dagger in my hand. I looked at Kurama, and put my dagger away, "Don't do that! I hate when people sneak up behind me!" Kurama nodded, "You're on edge...why?" I shrugged, "Besides the fact we might have a bigger attack tonight I don't know. But there's some things going on I think...I'm not sure what, but some are." Kurama nodded again. "How would you figure...Nothing has happened yet?" I shrugged then I heard this little beeping noise. Kurama pulled out a compact powder case, and pushed a button. "Yes?" Kurama asked. "Koenma needs us in his office." He nodded pushed another button, and put it back in his pocket. "Shall we?" I just ran off to the office.

Once there we waited for Kurama to come in. Once he was in Koenma briefed us about the mission. A girl was a TV. "I need you to find this girl. Her spirit energy is drawing demons to her. I don't know exactly but she just kinda popped out of no where." I looked at the girl, but what didn't seem right is she looked so pure and innocent. "She's an angel...a fallen." I stated. "How would you know!" Yusuke asked me. I walked over to the TV. I pointed to her face. "I've known people to look innocent at times. Koenma got anymore shots of her?" He nodded, and gave me them. "She looks this way in every one... Now how strong is this spirit energy?" Koenma's eyes got wide, "Pretty strong...enough to kill all of you." I nodded. "No mere human with Spirit energy can do things like that. Demons never look innocent and pure. They may try to be but that doesn't happen to be in a photo every time." I stated looking back at the guys. I looked at one picture of her when she was in the woods. "And this picture just proved I was right." I said handing it to Kurama. "But how did you know?" I smirked, "I had my fun with one before. They may look helpless, but trust me that's just a mask. If she is powerful enough to kill she must have been a guardian. And I say if the demons are comin' after her they either want that power for themselves, or they want her to help them with something." They all looked at me weird.

"I had a job before as a detective...school just kept repeating the same thing over and over again." Yusuke smiled at that, "So there are people who think that." I raised an eyebrow at him, "I had went to school for a century. I think I learned enough." His eyes went wide. Kurama even looked shocked. "You liked school that much?" I shrugged, "You learn something new everyday but not always there, and no I didn't; it just gave me an excuse to get out of the house." Yusuke shook his head in disapproval. "Well you try havin' an over protective mate. I loved him to death, but a girl has to breathe. So it got me out of the house. And I really never could sneak off because Johnny always made sure I was doin' what I said I would be doin'. This was when the attacks on me were worse then they are now."

Kuwabara's eyes went wide, "You're tellin' me that the attacks on you now aren't the worse you've had." I shook my head. Johnny walked in after knocking on the door. "I thought I heard my name." I turned to him and looked at him coldly. "Damn girl don't look at me like that!" I glared at him then, "You know I don't take orders unless I want to, and I know you were bein' nosy!" I said. He got a sweat drop, "Okay...I know you don't like it, but I want to be in on this." My eyes got wide, but not in shook. But in anger, "No fucking way; Maria would have my ass if anything happened to you!"

He rolled his eyes as if annoyed. "Fine, you take all the fun out of hunting anyways!" I looked back at Koenma, "Do you have anyway to keep him here?" Johnny had a tendency for doin' things people told him not to do. "No...Anyway you guys need to go now!" I nodded as a portal appeared, and the others walked through. "Stay here!" I stressed out before I walked through.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 hb

When I got there the girl was cursing the gang as they tried to get her to come with us. I walked over and looked at the girl. "I'm not goin' to see this fuckin' Koenma!" She screamed at them. "Well," The guys moved for her to see me, "I'll give you a choose." I said smirking. She nodded for me to continue. "You can come with us by your own choose, or me and you can have a little round of fun...me ending up knocking you out by one of two ways. Loss of blood or me just kicking your ass." I said popping my neck. Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're the Forbidden Child of the brethren aren't you?" I nodded smirking. "Good my mission is complete." She said smiling as demons appeared all around us. "SO you work for them...what they call hunting dogs, and what I call familiars." I said. She bowed, "Ryan is giving you one last chance before you die...kill them or die." I grinned evilly at her. "I would rather watch my parents die, and me die a thousand deaths before I kill for that back stabbing bastrad." She shrugged, "Your choose." The demons then came after me. "Guys get out of here...I won't let them get you." They looked at me like I was crazy, "No way are we leaving!" Yusuke said. I ran at one demon. If they wanted to die it was their choice, but these demons wouldn't go down with out fight.

I brought out a dagger, and jumped at a demon. He fell back, and was stunned a minute so I slit his throat. I then jumped off him, and attacked another. The other one was harder to go down. He slammed me against the wall trying to choke the life out of me. Well let's just say he found out what a dagger can do when it has a skilled owner. I saw Yusuke get hurt, but he got back up and went back for more. "Kurama help Kuwabara...he's hurt." I heard Yusuke yell.

It started out with thirteen to four, and went down to ten to four in five minutes. I went to a shadow demon, and had trouble with him, but Hiei helped me out a bit. "Thanks." I said going after another like he was. He just gave me a hn, and went on to another demon as well.

In fifteen minutes the demons were dead and gone leaving little Miss familiar was all alone. I grabbed her by the shoulder from behind scaring her. "No, what were you saying again, Familiar?" I asked her whispering. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was smirking. "I was saying got to hell...I would rather die then help you." I looked at the guys, "Think I could have a little snack?" They shrugged. "Know this will look weird...so try not to say anything." I said as my fangs came out.

I bit into the girl and drank till she passed out. "Just enough to get her to do what we say." I stated as blood dripped down my face. "Tell me bloody one, what did that taste like?" Yusuke asked rudely. "Like a cold beer on a Saturday morning." He just shook his head. "Oh, and thank you for the complement...I know I had a hard fight." I said putting the girl over my shoulder, and waiting for a portal to appear. I shook my head when one appeared. The girl's memories were torture for my aching head. I walked through, and placed the girl in a chair. Koenma wasn't happy with what I did. "I told you to bring her here! Not kill her then bring her here!"

I looked at him like go to hell. "I didn't kill her asshole! And I would watch how far you push me...her memories are killer for my headache, not to mention I could have been killed! So back off!" I screamed at him. I ran out of the room, went to my room got my moon dragon blade, and went back. She started to stir when I walked in. "Noon sunshine." I said walking over to her. "Don't hurt me! I'll tell you what you want." I smirked. "Tell me..." I looked at her in disgust, "Familiar, why do they want the gang dead and gone?" She looked around, "They killed the heir to the thrown...and Ryan is dying so he can't have kids. The only one with royal blood in them is you, so he needs you to rule when he is gone. He knows you're a great fighter, and knows these boys would kill them if someone let them." I nodded. "You answered question two, so on to number three. Did Ryan do something to make me forget my past, or is it just something else?" She looked away from my eyes.

"Ryan said he did something to block out most things...I don't know what, but he said he did it." I nodded, "Thanks for the help...you need her?" I asked Koenma. He shook his head, "We already found out why demons were comin' to her." I nodded, "What would you like done to her?" Koenma nodded to Hiei, and Hiei took her out of the room.

"Then if we're done here I'm goin' to go wash up." I said, but before I could walk out, "Dawn, I thought we said you could only drink out of those blood bags." I looked at him feeling only hatred right now. "Look, you said to bring her back here. Not how, now I gave her chooses twice, and she said she would rather die. I don't drink enough to hurt her; just enough to knock her out." Koenma still didn't look happy. "So, let me guess my head comes off now right?" I looked at the ground. "No, we can't the whole brethren would come after us and kill us then. But do it again Dawn, and I will have no choice but to put you in a cell."

"I wouldn't stay put in that thing anyways." I said walking out. I had just helped them out anyway possible, and they spit it right back in my face. My anger and hate would be the down fall of me, but I didn't care right now. I had darker things on my mind, and now that offer was more tempting then before. I was looking down at the floor, and soon ran into someone. I looked up to find Hiei. "I'm sorry." I said going to go around him, but he stopped me. "Koenma says he wants to talk to you alone." I shook my head. "No way in hell."

Hiei nodded understanding why I guess, "I won't make you go...Koenma would nag at me if I killed a human on accident. I use to kill for the hell of it, to steal for the hell of it...really now I can't." I shrugged, "I don't understand what his problem is...It was a fallen angel, and I can't turn people anyways! Really I only took a little more then a pint. I didn't kill her, ya know...so why is he all up on his high horse sayin' I did something wrong?"

"Look onna, if you don't want him naggin' just don't do it again." I nodded then, and he let me go do my thing. I ran to my room, and shut the door. "I hate this place!" It was getting dark out. "Well then just take the offer, and be done with it." I turned around to find a man who looked healthy, but didn't sound like it at all. And a woman was by his side. "And who are you?"

He smirked at my ignorance, "I'm Ryan, and this is Mari." She smiled at me bowing her head then looking me in the eyes kindly. "She isn't pure bloodied...she's like you." I shrugged and picked a blade off my wall. "And you are here because?" I asked growling. "My time is growing short...and you already know you are the only other royal in the family." _Family...I like the word, but I have no family. _"DO you always just throw that word around?" I asked him aware he was my Mother's brother if we are related. "Am I throwing the word around?" He countered. "Yeah you are. A family is a group of people who are related, yes but still help and care for one another." He smirked while nodding his head. "So, to tell you the truth you are just another vampire out to kill me." I stated coldly.

"SO you wish to kill me...fine, but your memories die with me." I shrugged, "Let them I don't need them to tell me my life was a livin' hell." He stood from where he was sitting telling Mari to stay where she was. "I may not have been there and I may not here cared, but you will be Queen to the brethren like it or not." I could hear his heart from where I stood, and it was healthy as a horse. "So tell me when did you plan on telling people you're a lying back stabbing bastrad? You're healthy as a horse...and you are a very good actor. You led the kill on my parents, you had some vamps kill my mate, and still you have the audacity to come into my room and ask me to come back! Go lead your people Ryan; I will never lead the people who put me out on the streets." He nodded taking out a blade. "You are as bold and strong as your Father, and as stubborn as your Mother..." I cut him off, "And thanks to you I'll never know that." I said getting in a fighting position.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. _Not now!_ "Dawn Koenma needs to see you...Dawn." I had already started fighting with Ryan. I knocked him out the window along with Mari as some one opened the door. "Dawn Koenma needs to see you." It was Kurama. "I'm kinda busy right now!" I said jumping out the window.

The fight continued when I was on the ground. I heard people running towards the back door. I paid them no attention though Mari did. I looked at her as I knocked Ryan to the ground. I put my blade over his heart, just a few centimeters so it could puncher his heart if he moved. "Don't think about hurting them, or I'll kill your beloved King!" I growled pissed. She looked at me evilly, "Let us go, and I won't try to." I thought about my options, and let Ryan up. "Go now, or I'll kill you both!" I screamed. "Just one thing..."Mari said from behind me. I turned to face her just to get a blade shoved through my torso. I gasped as the pain overwhelmed me. "Happy birthday." I smirked, "It's a little late for that." She drew her blade out of me, and ran off with Ryan.

I held my wound and walked back to the palace. I fell to the ground weak as I got to the door. I looked up to see the door open. Kurama stood there looking down at me for a moment. He then helped me up, and walked me over to the couch. "What happened out there?" He asked getting a first aid kit as the others stared at me. "Ryan was here." I managed weakly. They all looked at me like you have to be crazy. "He's dying why would he come here to kill you?" I glared at Yusuke, "Ever heard of acting?" I asked him sarcastically as Kurama started to clean my wound.

"Yusuke go get her a blood bag!" Kurama said trying to stop a fight from starting. As Yusuke left I started to hate not killing them. "I hate this! Can't you just let me die? I mean what's the point in livin' if everyone around you doesn't trust you?"

"I trust you." I looked over towards the hallway where Johnny was coming from. "Yeah well you're not goin' to be here for long if this keeps happenin'!" I growled as Kurama started to stitch me up. "Yeah well you're goin' to need all the help you can get to take this guy down! Tell ya somethin', he has enough followers to take out almost ten armies back to back!" My eyes widened. "He had a girl named Mari with him; know her?" He shook his head. "It's seems odd that she has the same name as ya girl Johnny!" He nodded, "You know what Mari looked like; did she look like that?"

"Sort of, a little paler had brown hair, crystal clear baby blue eyes. He said she wasn't pure...but I don't think you can mix werewolf blood with the vampire virus." I stated. He nodded, "Let's just pry it wasn't her." I nodded, "Yes let's, but the thing is the good lord doesn't listen to the damned!" I hissed as Kurama finished. "The good lord would listen to anyone if you had faith." Kurama stated gathering what he didn't use, and putting it back into the first aid kit. "Yeah well once you lose hope you lose everything else...take it from someone who knows." I said trying to stand, but ended up in more pain then I needed at the moment. I screamed out of pain flinging my head back. "God help the little people!" I mumbled. This got Hiei's attention. "You call me little?" I rolled my eyes though he couldn't see this, "Was I fucking talkin' to you! And if you haven't noticed you're a couple inches taller then me!" I screamed.

"Chill vamp girl here's your midnight snack!" Yusuke said dropping the bag on my lap. "Fuck this place...Fuck you people! I hope next time Ryan comes with his new girl friend he fucks you up so bad you can't fight for your lives anymore!" I growled able to bring my head up right. Johnny stepped in front of me glaring at the way I was acting. "Kurama just helped you out..." I interrupted Johnny before he could go on, "And he hates me with a mix of hatred of the soul and of pity. He only helps out because he has to if he doesn't want to die by Ryan's cruel hand. And they all can't stand I'm part of something they don't like! Tell me does that sound like a helping kind hearted person to you!" I asked growling this time getting up.

Johnny didn't look me in the eyes right then. I grabbed my blood bag, and walked over to Yusuke. I placed it over his head, and popped it. I watched as the blood ran down his face. "Tell me what does that taste like?" I asked him in his face pissed. "It tastes nasty, and you're freaking me out." I smirked, "Good...now maybe you'll understand this...you, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei can all go to hell one day. Because I don't need you guys...you guys help me out just enough to put puzzle pieces together. Really you don't help me at all besides packing me up!" I said backing off. "Now if you don't mind, I'll leave you guys to talk about me behind my back about how creepy, cruel, and how much of a freak I am!" I said storming of towards the hallway but Johnny stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You know you only want to have friends people to help you get through this bullshit with Ryan, and the brethren...well these are the people! I know you like the back of my hand, and that's all you want...But you're afraid of getting hurt again, or seein' them die because of what you are. Gave them a chance to prove themselves like you already proved that you wouldn't kill them or anyone else that's here." I looked back at Johnny with mixed feelings. "SO tell me master...when will I be free to show them who I really am? Why won't they hear what I tell them, and understand? Is it that they are too stupid, or that they don't want to?" I asked jerking my arm out of his grip. "How about you tell them who you really are instead of acting like you're such a big bad ass!" I looked at the floor, "Because the last person I opened up to besides you is dead! I don't want friends if they can't with stand what can be thrown at them!" I said looking him in the eyes.

"So do I even qualify for that, or am I too weak?" I didn't look him in the eyes until he made me. "Come on show them who you really are." He said as tears ran down my face. "Wow, is she really cryin'?" I glared at Kuwabara as tears flowed from me. "I would shut up and listen to the girl if I were you." Johnny said smiling at me. "Don't ya know that shits contagious?" I asked giggling. "Yeah that's why I did it. Come on open up to them. And if you're afraid they can't take what the brethren can dish out train them your way." I smirked at the idea. "Think they could handle that? I mean I do start early for that." He nodded, "Just go around bangin' on bedroom doors like you did us." I started laughing.

"Is vampy girl over there pmsin' or is she getting into a good mood?" I stopped at that as Kuwabara, and Yusuke started laughing. "Oh yeah I'm waking them up early tomorrow." Johnny smirked, "Try not to scare them to bad sis." I frowned, "Damn you at all the fun out of that. Well I get to wake you up to; since you suggested it you get to help." He didn't like that but he shrugged it off. "So you goin' to stay up for a little longer?"

"I guess. Why what were you planning?" Johnny smiled on of his evil smiles. "Okay don't do that I just got hurt, and I haven't fed. Actually my foods on Yusuke, back off a little." His evil smile went to a smirk. "I want to play a game." I nodded, and what game would that be?" His eyes told on him. "No way am I playin' that game again!" I hollered. "Oh yes you are...and to make sure Hiei watch her while I get her a bag." Hiei gave a hn.

I tried to leave two different ways but the guys wouldn't let me. "Oh and I'm sorry I gave you the impression I was just helping because I had to." I looked at Kurama weird as he stood in front of the back door. "I was doin' it because it was the nice thing to do. And really any more I don't care what you are." I looked at him worried. "Has something hit you on the head, or did you just switch personalities for a minute?" I asked. "No really I just always this calm, and really I care about everyone unless they try to kill me." I nodded. "Okay well that answers my question." I said. I looked at Yusuke, "Are you goin' to wash that off?" He had a wash cloth in his hand, but he was staring at me and Kurama.

When he didn't answer I got upset. "Hello Earth to Yusuke, come in Yusuke!" I said sarcastically. "Oh sorry." He said looking away. I looked back at Kurama, and he had the same look Yusuke did before. "What!" I asked annoyed. "Have you always had that tattoo on your neck?" I looked at Kurama weird, "I've never got a tattoo before; a piercing yes, but not a tattoo." I was shocked. Johnny came back into the living room, and threw me the bag of blood. "Johnny do I have a tattoo on my neck?" He nodded, "Yeah a little gem with angel wings." I was still shocked and confused. "Why would I get a tatt? You know that I hate needles!" Johnny nodded, "Oh yeah, we took her to a doctor in Makia, and when he went to put a needle in her...oh my lord. You think a bitch fest is bad from her...you don't want to hear that scream. I still don't understand why she hates them, but I guess we'll never find out." I slapped my self in the head, "Thanks Johnny you gave me one more reason not to like you right now." I mumbled.

"Glad to help." I shook my head. "Can anyone tell me what kind of gem it is, and is this thing in color?" I asked. "Yes, it's in color. The wings are grey with red lining, and the gem...it looks like a diamond, but it's red and black." That struck a chord. "Library...have one?" I asked Kurama. "Yes why?" I shrugged, "How the hell should I know! What you described struck a chord for some reason."

He nodded, and told me where it would be. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I said jogging off. _I don't know why Ryan doesn't want me to remember my past, and I sure as hell don't know what he did; but what ever he did to me I'll figure out. And when I do his ass is mine!_


	7. Chapter 7

(I don't own the yuyu gang unfortunately for me. Anyway I own every one in the story besides The characters from the yuyu show. Here's chapter seven)

Chapter seven hb

When I got to the library I was shocked with how my books they had. "Damn and here I've been bored all this time." I mumbled to myself as a woman came up to me. "May I help you?" I nodded, "Yeah I need a book on strange markings, and the meanings of them." She nodded and went off to get a couple.

When she came back I was pleased there were only a few. "There are five books on markings and their meanings...would you like me to help you with finding a certain one?" I smiled at the woman kindly. "Thank you...I would like that very much." She sat down next to me on a couch, and began to look through one.

"So what does this mark look like?"

"How about you look on the back of my neck and see." I said. I turned so she could see, and then turned back. "I've seen something like that before." I rolled my eyes.

About an hour later every book I looked through had nothing in them. "I found it!" She said happy. "What does it say about the mark?" I asked anxious. She was quiet for a minute. "This is worse then I had thought." I was starting to get irritated with that, "Well what does it say?" She looked at me like she saw a ghost. "You're cursed." I looked at her like she was weird. "And how am I cursed?" I asked her.

"You have the diamond of Lucifer on your neck. You are cursed to Hell no matter what you do. And my least favorite thing about this mark is you can't remember your past unless the one who put it on you choose to let you." I rolled my eyes, "No wonder God doesn't speak to me." I said quietly. "But there is one way to take it off you." I looked at her weird, "But isn't it like a tatt? I mean tattoos really can't just come off people by taking a bath...not really ones any way." She nodded, "But the diamond of Lucifer isn't a tattoo it's a curse, and when there's curse there is always a counter curse."

I smiled at that, "This night just keeps getting better. Okay so what's the counter curse?" She nodded, and read on. "Oh, okay." She was trying to look happy but I wasn't convinced. "The counter curse is called the Jewel of the lord. The ingredients are very rare, and all it does is take one curse away. The diamond of Lucifer is two curses in one." I nodded slowly, "So all we need is the ingredients, and I can pick which curse I want lifted." _So I either give up my memories, or God...I would like to have my memories, but I would most likely want to see God. _"What would you choose?" She asked me as if knowing what I as thinking.

"I would choose God. I would be giving up a past full of memories for something greater." She smiled and nodded. "Why...why do you ask?" I asked her. "You see I have ingredients for every curse, spell, anything their need for I got it. But I only help those with a good heart, and a good scents of judgment. I don't ever like helping bad people so I test people." I nodded, "If I was acting like a bad ass would you still have scented I was a good person?"

She nodded smiling, "I just wish I had enough ingredients to take both curses away." I shook my head, "I don't...I'm happy just getting rid of one of them. You see I don't need memories from when I was little to tell me who I am...I just need to be able to wake up in the mornings and look around me." She smiled nodding. When she turned and started to walk away from me I noticed she to had something one the back of her neck.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" I asked her making her stop. She turned to me, "It is a mark called the diamond of Hell. I told you I saw something like yours before." I was shocked. I walked up to her, "Who would want to curse you?" She gave me a weak smile and looked down at the floor. "A man I thought loved me." I looked at her sad. "That man should pay! You don't deserved being curse; you're too nice for that."

I said upset. She looked up at me with sad eyes, "Well that's what you get for being blind by love...Someone helped me with the curse. The curse was much like yours, just I don't loose my memories...I just couldn't feel anything but hatred and anger. But someone like you helped me with a counter curse called the pearl of Heaven which again unlike any of yours it took it all away." I smiled at her, "You should be happy then." She nodded, "It just saddens me because I was blind to see what he was trying to do to me." I nodded.

"So let's get started on that counter curse." I nodded and smiled at this woman. I would have hated the world if something like this happened to me, but she didn't. She looked for the good in life, and it amazed me.

We walked over to a clear area with jars of ingredients in them. "I never did catch your name." She stated as she went over and grabbed a jar on one side of the area. "Oh, I'm sorry my names Dawn...Dawn Bloodworth." I said watching her go for another jar. "My name is Kara. So you're that one girl I've heard them talking about...every good." I was confused now, "What...what's every good?" She looked at me, "Oh, you fighting the brethren I know how tough it can be." _Okay what the hell?_ "What...what are you?" I asked her. "Let's just say you're not the only one they've thrown out." _So there are more like me._ I was smiling now knowing I wasn't at all a lone. "So you're like me half vampire half something else?" She nodded as she walked over to me.

"Yes I am, I'm half vampire half fire demon." I nodded as she sat down on the floor, and told me to. "Okay, first I need to prick your finger." My eyes widened. "I hate needles." I stated shyly. "Yeah and I know why, but fight the fear." I took a shaky breathe, "I'll try." I whispered. She pulled out a needle from one jar, and took my hand in hers.

"Just to let you know...it's easy not to look at the needle." I smirked and looked towards the library door to see Johnny standing there watching with Hiei, and Kurama there. She pricked my finger making my watch to look and scream, but I fought the urge. "So who it that's watching besides the boys?" She asked as I looked back. "A ever close friend of mine...his names Johnny." She smiled at the name as if she knew who he was. "So why is Johnny here?" I looked at the ground.

(Johnny's pov)

"I don't understand." Kurama stated. I looked at him questioningly, "Understand what?" He looked at me, "Her fear of needles. She welds a number of blades, and daggers. She isn't skittish, and she is a great fighter, yet she has this fear of a needle. I don't understand how she could be afraid of such an object." I nodded I had the same problem with it when I found it. It had bothered me for quite sometime after wards. "Well I'll tell you what Killer told me when I had that problem because I couldn't quit trying to figure it out. Just don't try to understand it...some things aren't meant to be understood." Kurama nodded and watched how well she took it.

"Such a childish fear. She's weak that's why she fears it so." Hiei said coldly. "She's barely scared of anything. She was born to break rules, and make new ones, but before time could come to help her learn how to fight I'm guessing they tried to tame her...look how well she took to that." I said smirking. "What do you mean tame her?" Hiei asked. "They tame people so that they listen, or die being tortured. I'm guessing that's where she got her fear of needles...along with that thing on her neck."

I looked down at Hiei smirking watching him watch her was fun. Kurama just showed a look of friend worried for another friend, but Hiei held more to him. He was trying to hide it, but I could see what was going on. "SO Hiei why do you even care?" He blushed, but looked another direction. _I found the one._ "I don't I just wanted to see if she would scream." He said before turning to leave. "Wow, wait a minute little dude you don't want to see want might happen?" Hiei glared at me his hand on his hilt. _Maybe someone should call him little more often...that might tame him a little. So gun-ho he needs to chill. _I then heard someone in my mind._ I'm a telepath if you didn't know, Johnny. I would watch what you think._ No doubt it was Hiei.

"I'll stay to see if she screams, but if she doesn't I'm leaving because there's no fun in just watching someone sit there." I shook my head. "He's always like this." I looked at Kurama and smiled. _Wonder if he can sense it to?_ I shook my head and looked back at Dawn.

(My pov)

"Johnny is here because of an unfortunate event that took place not long ago." I said dancing around details. "Oh, what kind?" I looked at her with saddened eyes. She searched my eyes and found what she wanted. "There's nothing worse then loosing a mate." I nodded slowly. "Killer was a good man." She smiled, "A typical nickname. How I miss being able to call someone by one." She said smirking as she started to mix the ingredients together.

Once there was a weird looking mess in a bowl she turned my hand over holding the finger she pricked. She squeezed on my finger getting three drops of blood out of it then out stretching for my other hand. "We need to hold hands as I chant...in order to perform the counter course." I nodded giving her my hands. She shut her eyes and began to chant something I had never heard of. I was shocked she could pronounce some of the things she said.

Then from the nasty looking mess in the bowl a white light erupted engulfing the library, and anyone in it. The light was nearly blinding, and I couldn't take it anymore. "Dawn state which gift you want to have...memories, or God?" I tried to look at Kara, but couldn't see her. "State which gift Dawn!" I took a shaky breathe then stated what I wanted again, "I want to see my GOD!" I screamed.

What happened next I didn't like. All the white light came at me, and just engulfed me. I was glowing this white light, and then it went into the prick of my finger. I was starting to get scared, and it felt so familiar. "It's okay Dawn, I'm right here." I heard Kara say. She left go of my hands, and I fell back.

"It hurts!" I said as I felt tears run down my face. "It's okay...You need to calm down to let it work...Dawn did you hear me calm down!" Kara sounded worried. "Johnny get over here!" She screamed. "What's goin' on?" He asked her. "We need to get her to calm down in order for it to work!" She said. I felt like I was on fire, and I couldn't see so it made things worse. "Johnny where are you?"

I asked trying so hard to see even though I couldn't. "I'm here. You have to calm down...okay?" He sounded just as scared as I was, but not for the same reason. He was scared of losing me. "I can't see...it hurts!" I said my breathing becoming ragged. "I can touch her with out being killed right?" He asked trying to joke. "Of course." I felt him bring me to him till my head laid on his lap. "I'm right here. I'm not goin' any where...just relax okay sis." I tried to nod, but even that hurt.

I started to relax, and let it do its thing; but it still hurt so much. I could fell Johnny trying to hold me down. I let out a scream worse then the one Johnny had talked about an hour earlier.

The scream was a high pitched blood chilling deafening scream I had never heard come from me before.

(Hiei's pov)

I was standing there watching how at first she was fighting what happened with Johnny beside me scared for the onna. I started to feel like I needed to help in a way, but I mentally kissed my ass to not move. The woman with Dawn was starting to get worried, and was telling her to calm down; but that wasn't working. She screamed out for Johnny to help her. Kurama started to look worried for his new friend, but didn't move.

I smirked at how this was goin'. She writhed on Johnny's lap in pain, so much Johnny had to hold her down. That when she screamed out. I had never heard such a high pitched scream like that. It was kinda like blowing a whistle in someone's ear. Kurama and I both couldn't take it so we covered our ears.

I was sure that the two bakas in the living room could hear it, and that was a ways back. This is what I was here to see...If she would scream out in pain, or whatever else could happen.

(My pov)

When the pain was over with I could see again, but my throat hurt from screaming that way. I looked up at Johnny and gave a weak smile to receive one. "I think I went deaf." I giggled at Johnny. "I have to say you took that better then what some people have." Johnny helped me sit up. "I have to say that hurt like hell." I whispered.

She giggled. "Yeah well I think you would rather it hurt like hell then be in hell." I nodded. "You need to eat then get some rest to feel better tomorrow. And when the jewel changes colors tell me...I'll have to celebrate this with you." I nodded smiling. She nodded to Johnny who got the message as she cleaned up the mess. He tried to get me to get up, and go with him and leave the mess for her to clean alone; but after what she did for me cleaning a mess with her was the least I could do even if I was still in a little pain.

I pushed Johnny from me, and got on my knees to help. "What are you doin' you have to get some rest." She said shocked. "Not with out helping you first!" I said as loud as I could get with a sore throat; which wasn't loud. She smiled to me, and nodded.

She got the messy bowl as I picked up the needle, and put it in one of the jars. I picked the two jars up, and followed her weakly. "Just put them right there." She said pointing to a counter area. I nodded, and did as she said. It was a simple mess to clean, but it was the right thing to do. She smiled at me and nodded that I could go. "Thank you." I whispered. She sort of bowed her to me, and then went to doing other things. Johnny came over to me, and helped me before I fell to my knees. "Wow sis, you've been through a lot today, let's get you something warm to eat." I smiled at the thought. "Okay come." He said helping me walk towards the door, but my knees didn't last that long.

Johnny ended up carrying me out the door, and taking me into the living room. I looked at the idiots staring at me, and smirked. "Is she okay?" Kurama looked at me wondering the same thing. "I'll be okay." I whispered, but they didn't hear me. Looked at Hiei. He nodded, "She'll be okay...she's just warn out." Johnny looked at me from behind the couch. "What would you like to eat sis?" I looked at him like how can I answer that. "Tell Hiei, and he'll tell me." I nodded. _"Could ya tell him I could use some soup?"_

Hiei smirked. "What did she say?" Johnny asked. "Hn, she would like soup." Johnny nodded, and went to fix it. "SO that was her who screamed?" Kuwabara asked shivering. Kurama nodded, and took a seat beside me. "Can I see the mark now?" I nodded, and turned a little so he could see. "She said when the jewel changed, right?" I nodded again. _"I guess I'll be nodding, or shaking my head till tomorrow."_ I looked at Hiei and saw him with a smirk on his face and shaking his head. _Get out of my head!_ I screamed at him. He looked like he was taken back by what I did, but in return I got a glare from him. "Well then I'll tell you now that the wings have already changed colors. Would you like to know the colors?" I nodded getting annoyed not being able to talk.

"The wings themselves are a white blue color, and the out lining is grey." I smiled. "_At least I don't have the demon wings you guys described. I really don't want them back I would rather go to heaven and get angel wings." _He snickered. "What is it Hiei?" Yusuke asked upset that he wasn't in on whatever was making Hiei snicker. "It's fun to be in her mind. She talks to herself in there." I rolled my eyes, _"I was actually talking to you three eyes! And to think I thought you were smart." _

He gave off a low growl. _"Well I had thought you to be smarter then the idiots of course, but even the Forbidden Child can be stupid at times I guess." _I loved the way that was getting to him. "Hiei what's she saying?" Kurama asked confused because of the way his friend was acting. "She's digging her grave!" Hiei said sounding pissed. _"I can talk let a lone walk...or did you forget I was carried in here by Johnny not something I would usually let him do! SO how the Hell am I goin' to dig my grave?" _I asked him mockingly in thought. "Onna I would stop while you still have your head." Hiei growled as Johnny came back.

"Come on sis...leave shorty alone." I smirked at Johnny. _"Does he know he'll be digging his grave soon as while if he keeps calling you that?" I asked him._ Hiei shook head, "And if he keeps goin' you will be the least of his problems." I smiled. _"I like that idea." _Hiei looked at me and then snickered. "Okay, quit or you both can be grounded to your rooms." I looked at Johnny like what the hell. _"Tell him he can't do that to me...that I'm old enough not to be grounded to my room." _Hiei smirked. "She says that she's too old to be grounded to her room, and to shove it up your ass!" I looked at him in awe. _"I'm goin' to kick your sorry little as in training tomorrow!" I screamed at him in thought. _"Sounds like her...oh well. Here's the soup, and enjoy. We're goin' to watch a movie right now since wicked witch of the west over here can't cackle or speak right now." I glared at Hiei, then at Johnny. Johnny smirked at me so I gigged him.

"Yeah well after the movie you get to go to bed to rest for tomorrow." He popped in the movie as I began to eat. I quit talking to Hiei seeing as to how he had rearranged my words. Johnny sat beside me, Kurama on the other side of me.

By the middle of the movie I was bored seeing as how I finished my soup, and Kurama took the bowl from me along with the spoon so I wouldn't like to annoy everyone. I looked out the window and saw a pair of sad red eyes. I looked at Johnny then the window. I was goin' to get Hiei, but then again I was still upset about what he told Johnny. So I did the only thing I could do. I slapped Johnny up side the head getting his attention, and pointed to the window. He nodded, and went to get who ever it is.

They didn't put up a fight, and didn't seem upset having to see me. "Dawn good you're okay...Ryan said Mari killed you." I looked at him like what the hell is goin' on. _"Who is this dude? And is he crazy?" I asked Hiei._

This dude had silver hair short spiked up, and had black tips. He had red eyes, but not all one color; more like five colors mingling together. He was wearing a black baggy shirt, and blue jeans. "Okay Dawn would like to know who are you, and are you mad?" He guy shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't remember me..." This made me roll my eyes. _"Don't rub it in you stupid...baka!" _I was screaming other things along with it. "My names Doyle...the shadow demon that helped you out that one time when you were a kid. I still don't see how they found you...and why they took you." He stated shaking his head, and making my lost memories go through my head. Soon his talking had brought on a painful headache. He was putting puzzle pieces together for me though. They pieced on to the other bits I know.

It started to make sense to me. Doyle said that he met me when I was twenty something, and when the brethren took me from him off the streets they took me back to do something. "_Of course it's starting to make sense!" _Hiei looked at me weird for a minute. _"What onna?"_ I looked at him.

Okay yeah here's a dreaded cliffhanger...oh well I'm working on the next chapter already though.

Hiei: Work faster then!

Pixie:I said I was working on it.

Johnny: (Walking into the room) Wellwork faster, or move and let us type for once!

Pixie:(trying to explain the problem there...but can't find the words.)

Johnny: Share the computer! (Shoving pixie out of the way to the computer)

Pixie: NEVER! (Grabbing a metal bat and hitting Johnny in the head!)

Johnny:(Holding the back of his head.) Damn...did you have to hit that hard?

Hiei: (Sitting back amused. Thinking: Just let them kill each other and I can have the computer to type the story.)

Kurama:(Just walking in seeing the fight.) Is that over the computer again?

Hiei: (nodding)

Kurama:I'm not getting in the middle of it this time...one hit with that bat was enough for me. Well see ya later.


	8. Chapter 8

(I don't own yuyu gang but I do wish I did. Though I do own every other character.)

Chapter 8 (Warning a little gory, the skittish should not read.)

_"He says that he met me when I was twenty something, and a couple years later they came and took me away. And when I had came back I didn't remember him. When I first couldn't remember anything I had just turned twenty six! I'm betting my life that that's when Ryan came out after me when I couldn't fight for my life took me back did this little curse of his, and a year later put me back on the streets." _Hiei nodded amazed I could know something like that. "Hn, Johnny I think Doyle over here just helped Dawn out a bit." Johnny looked at Doyle then Hiei then me. "How in the hell!" Hiei gave a hn.

"Ask later when she feels like telling you." When he said that he reminded me how tired I was. I started to yawn. I tried to get up, but then again fell back on my butt. "Yeah, later. Come on Dawn I guess you should be goin' to bed." Yusuke snickered. I went to tell him off, but shut my mouth so I wouldn't hurt my throat worse then what it was. Instead of speaking my mind I flipped him showing him what was on my mind. _"Hiei tell him one thing for me, please." _Hiei nodded, _"And what would it be?" _I smirked happy with this,_ "Tell him he'll be the first on my list!" _Hiei shrugged and told Yusuke. Yusuke looked at me pale in the face not knowing what I had meant, so I just smiled as Johnny picked me up, and carried me to my room.

Johnny laid me on my bed, and covered me. "Get some sleep sis. You'll feel better in the morning." I nodded, and in no time I began to doze off.

(Ryan's Pov)

"I can't believe she can actually tap into her vampyre powers! I thought I took those from her!" I screamed at the ones that had helped me in taking her memories from her. "Well sir, we had taken them, but the thing is you mashed that one amulet, or did you forget that?" Kayle asked me. "I did didn't I? No matter she still loves those humans all too much! It will kill her one day. So how is our newest project going?" I asked walking over to a werewolf. "We have found it to be very successful. She is taking on new strengths, and is more powerful then we thought she would be. Kiara is a gifted child...she has taken out three s class demons in under ten minutes...beating Dawn's record of fifteen minutes." I nodded pleased with this.

"We shall give her a test run tomorrow night." They nodded. _I might just be rid of Dawn after all. _"If something is to come up I shall be in my sleeping quarters." They nodded, and with that I left.

(My pov: AT five in the morning.)

I woke up feeling better then I felt in a long time. And just for the heck of it I got down in a bowing position and prayed to the heavenly god.

Once done with that I got up off the floor, and went to my dresser. _I feel like wearing all white today...well mostly white._ I thought smiling. I opened a drawer, pulled out a black belt, a pair of white shorts, and a white shirt. I closed that drawer and went to another. I grabbed my underwear of course then went to take a shower.

Once I stripped down and got in my mind began to race. Thinking of what all I could do to train them today. It had been along time since I trained others my way. Killer and Johnny being the first after I began to fight for everything I had.

I got out, dried off, and got dressed. I put my hair up loosely, and put some red eyeliner on. I put black eye shadow on, which made me look sort of upset, but the more you look like vampire in the face the better it was to believe and train. I walked out thinking of which door to bang on first; I then remembered my promise to Yusuke. I laughed softly as I went to his door. I banged on it enough to get a groan, and a "Give me five more minutes Mom!" I giggled at that. I opened the door, and walked over to him. "Mommy isn't here." I whispered to him. He jolted up scared at the sound of my voice.

"Don't eat me!" I shook my head, "I don't eat stupid people...anyways time to get up for training!" I said walking towards the door. "I told you you would be the first on my list." I heard him get out of bed as I walked out the door. I went to Kuwabara's and just walked in. I found all these hello kitty posters on the walls, and got creeped out. I was never a person for this kind of stuff. "Kuwabara...time to get up." I said nicely. He didn't even move. Him having a adjoining bathroom I walked in there grabbed a cup of ice cold water, and poured it on his face. He shot up like the sky's falling. "Time to get up." I said handing him the glass. Hiei came walking out of his bedroom on his own; so I went to Kurama's room. I knocked on the door. I heard him get out of bed so I waited. When he opened his bedroom door he had a smile on his face. "Good morning." I nodded, and went walking to the kitchen.

I didn't think about Morana that much lately because she just came and went on her own free will. And the guys didn't seem to mind her anymore. So it made me happy she didn't have to stay in my room if she didn't want to. She had started to hunt for her meals in the woods, and she seemed happy about it. But I felt a little worried about her. She hadn't come back at all yesterday, or the day before.

I walked into the kitchen, and smelt something bloody. I wasn't hungry for it, but it smelt familiar. "Morana?" I didn't hear her bark, but I followed my nose. My nose lead me to the front door were blood was coming from under the door. I braced myself, and closed my eyes for a moment as I opened the back door. I took a shaky breathe and then opened my eyes to see my hell hound in front of the back door dead. She was cut open to where I could see her in sides. I gulped trying to stay calm. "Dawn you okay?" I looked back to see Yusuke and Kuwabara up.

"No, not really." I said stiffly. "What's wrong?" Yusuke asked me actually worried. "Would you like to see?" I asked him feeling very bad. He nodded so I stepped out of the way. "Is that Morana?" I nodded, "Someone killed my Hell hound!" I said upset. I walked into the kitchen, and sat down in a chair. I held my hand in my hands as I herd foot steps enter the room. "Dawn are you okay?" I looked up at Kurama with silent tears rolling down my face. "Compared to yesterday yes, but seeing that," I said pointing towards the door, "I wish I stayed in bed." I said as Johnny entered the room. "You forgot to...holy shit what's goin' on?" Johnny asked wide eyed. "How 'bout you tell me I just came in here and smelled it! Who ever did this is goin' to pay!" I said getting up.

"What about training?" Kurama asked. "You're right I said I was goin' to do it...And I stick to my word so...Johnny would you help me I need to be able to get the scent off her later." He nodded as I walked over to my dog. "I thought you bond her to you!" Yusuke said as we picked up the dog. I felt like getting sick having to touch her insides just to carry her, but I didn't show it. I didn't even answer Yusuke about what happened about that for the fear I might just barf. I walked stiffly with Johnny to the hospital wing. We laid her down on a bed as a nurse came in, and looked at me cautiously. "Would you stitch her up please?" She nodded, and went to work as we left the room.

We went back into the kitchen. I walked over to the sink, and washed my hands sighing. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked coming and standing beside me. "Yes...And Yusuke just because one is bond to you it doesn't mean the one who bond that person will die when the other does. It means that the person bond will die if the other does, or if strong enough will return to normal." Yusuke nodded. Once my hands were clean I put on some coffee, and Kurama fixed breakfast.

Once the breakfast was done Kurama offered me some put I turned it down. Yusuke and Kuwabara had no problems eating though. I sipped on my coffee trying to think of something else then my poor friend, but she only came to mind. So I sat there silent making the others worry. "Dawn are you okay?" I looked up at Johnny who was watching me with worried eyes. "Yeah I'll be okay." I said giving a weak smile. "I didn't ask that." I looked away from him. "I just can't stop thinking about when I first opened the door." I whispered. "It really feels like a nightmare you want to wake up from, and everythin' still be the same way it was before." I nodded at the way Johnny put it.

About five-thirty I got up, put my cup in the sink, and went back to my room. I grabbed a blade, and some daggers. I walked back out to where the guys were sitting in the living room. "Time to get ready." I said calmly. "Okay...what do we do?" Kuwabara asked looking at me weirdly. "You follow me." I said standing up straight as the guys rose from where they had been sitting. I walked to the back door opened it while sighing, and walked out.

I started to run towards the woods happy to actually have a breeze going to play with my hair. When I stopped we were near a spring. "Why are we here onna?" Hiei asked coldly. "Don't question me! Now sit! I did this with Johnny and Killer, and I will do this with you." I said laying my blade on the ground next to me sitting criss-crossed. "We begin with meditating for one simple reason it makes you more aware." Yusuke giggled, "And what are you doin' that for Yusuke?" I asked him coldly. "Kuwabara would never be aware of anything of it danced in front of him naked doin' the cancan." I smirked at that. "Well actually all you have to have with the brethren is a nose you can pretty much smell death on them, but if not then you have to be able to hear them other wise you're as good as dead." I stated.

Johnny nodded saying I was doing good. "Well now shut your eyes and take a deep breathe." I said shutting mine. I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara snickering. "You should stay quiet you idiots, or you might not hear someone sneaking up on you." Silence then came. I could feel someone sneaking up behind me so I jumped up, and did around house kick knocking them into the water. I opened my eyes to see Yusuke come to the surface of the water. "God I thought I could get you!" Yusuke said smacking the water. "Yes well I wish to be taken seriously...I've been doin' this for as long as I can remember so I should know it helps!" I said sitting back down and looking at the others. "Johnny..." He knew what I meant. He was going to test if they were following me as I said. He got up, and jumped into a tree.

"Now shut your eyes, and let the darkness take over you. Let the animal side out." I ignored Yusuke laughing at what I was saying. I stood up as they did what I said. "Let the side of you listen, and control you. Be defensive instead of offensive." I said walking around them. Johnny jumped out of the tree down at Kurama who rolled back wards avoiding the act. Johnny walked quietly to Kuwabara who didn't move. Johnny went down to touch him, and Kuwabara still didn't move until Johnny touched him. Hiei had not needed this but I thought he could be apart of it.

"Okay open your eyes." They did, and stood if they weren't. "Okay you pretty much passed that, but besides Kuwabara, and Yusuke who is still in the springs. All you need to do is have a good judgment about lies and truths which I bet Kurama can help you out with so no training needed there." I stated thinking on what to go to next. "There are four ways to kill a vampire. They are holy water, stake, garlic, and beheading. If you can't go for the heart, go straight for the head. We don't really have holy water...and I don't think we have garlic unless Kurama grows that too. So the two main ways will have to do." Johnny nodded smirking at me. "I put on this make-up to show you what they can look like in the face. Well females anyways...I want you to come after me as if I were a pure blood. I won't let you kill me, but I still need to know how quick you can be, and if you can get the job done." I stated looking at Johnny.

I leave you with another cliffhanger...Oh well I'm working at it.

Pixie:(Going to takea break to eat. Leaving the computer to get the food.)

Hiei: (Sneaking on to the computer while Pixie is gone.) My turn to type.

Pixie: (Coming back with food in hand, and sees Hiei on computer.) What the...Get off there!

Hiei: (Pulls out sword.) I didn't do nothing...I got my katana you can't even try to prove it! I know that's a bit out of character.

Pixie: (Grabs dad's katana.) I'll prove what I want...but right now runt I want youoff my damn computer! (Saying while swing the sword at Hiei.)

Kurama: (Walking in the room avoiding being cut to pieces.) Come on guys can't you just share?

Pixie&Hiei: (Stops in middle of the fight, and looks at Kurama. And screams together.) Hell no! (Then begins to fight all over again.)

Kurama:(Thinking: God help us...They'll kill us all one day: End of thought With a sweatdrop.) Maybe I should just watch to make sure they don't hurt each other too bad. (mumbling to himself.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Again the yuyu gang is not mine though I wish it was...anyway thank you to the ones who've reviewed my story...glad you like it.)

Chapter 9

I looked from Johnny to the others. "The vampires have improved a bit...From what I know at least. So here's my daggers...I'm trusting you with them guys." Kurama nodded as Yusuke finally got out of the spring. Hiei gave his usual hn, and Kuwabara was just looking at the designs on the dagger in his hands. "Are these letters, or are they just little squiggles?" I blinked shaking my head. "Okay, they are the cursed words of the brethren...God's holy word telling them that they are damned to Hell." Kurama looked at me wondering what all it said, but I wasn't going into to anymore detail.

"Okay so this is what letters look like in your vamped up world?" I nodded, "And excuse me it's not my world." Yusuke just said whatever, and looked at the blade. "Okay whoever's ready first can attack." I stated getting into a battle stance. I saw Hiei side glance at Kurama who stepped up first. "I'll go first then." I bowed to him then started with the training.

He ran at me, but I disappeared from his sight. I went behind him then just went all around him like one had once done me. "Stay still for him!" Yusuke shouted. I smirked, and got next to Kurama who had been just standing there for five minutes now. He had his eyes closed like he was just standing there meditating. I walked behind him. "You'll fail, and when you do the brethren will have fun feasting off your human mother." I whispered to him.

I felt a wind blow, and what I had said seemed to have gotten through to him. I jumped back as he turned swinging. "You will die, and they will have so much fun...or maybe they'll keep you alive for you to see her die first so you would beg for your life to end." I said smirking as he lounged at me, but I moved in time. I moved to his side, and kicked him away from me. "I'll never let them!" He screamed running at me.

I disappeared, and went behind him with my back to him. As I turned he jumped on me, and landed with the blade above my heart. He seemed pissed and sad at the same time. He was breathing slowly as if to calm down. "Keep in mind Kurama the brethren would do it if they found it to be your weakness, so hold on to the anger it brings you when you think of what they could do; then release it on them." I whispered to him as he just stayed where he was. "But Kurama remember don't let your anger blind you like it does some, just use it as to remind you what your doin' this for." He nodded as he got up off me.

"Good at least we know how you would do...anyone else." Yusuke and Kuwabara were grinning evilly. "You would let us tackle you, and you wouldn't try to kill us?" Kuwabara asked me stupidly. "I'm training you to kill pure blood vampires! I have to let you see what you can do." I said getting tired of these stupid questions. "You're not here just to tackle me! You're here to find out how to kill vampires, and all that shit! And think did I kick your ass before, or did you kick mine?" I asked him ready to scream. Yusuke smirked while stepping up.

"Okay, hope you don't get killed by them." I said giggling. "Yeah well let's get started...granny!" I popped my neck and knuckles ready to kick his ass this time. He stood there as I disappeared from his sight. I was actually in a tree. I sent three copies of me down there to fight him while I just sat up in the tree tosee if he would be smart enough to see the trick. "Which ones the real one?" He asked Kurama. Kurama looked up, and smiled at me as I signaled to be quiet. I jumped quietly out of the tree behind Yusuke as my copies disappeared. I cut him in the back with my nails then disappeared before he could see me. When his back was again towards me I just stood there smirking. "So does Keiko know you would die for her?" I asked him as he turned to see me.

He gave me a glare. He swung his fists at me, but I dodged them. "What if the Brethren came after her would you help her?" I asked him disappearing, and sending him more copies. "I don't know!" He screamed fighting them again. "Okay, I surely hope you stay alive to help her, but it's your life to give up on. It's really your choice to let her die by their hands, or to actually let her live." I said sitting back, and watching him.

He finally got fed up with the copies of me, and began to catch on to what I was doing. "Come out here, and fight me." I smirked at his new discovery of me not being there. I jumped out of the tree and landed behind him. "So would you let her die?" I asked him whispering it in his ear. He jumped away turning to face me with his finger pointed at me. "Spirit gun!" I put my hands in front of me, "Spirit Shock Wave!" The two blasts collided, and exploded flinging us both back. I got up, and ran at Yusuke who was still down. When I got there to check if he was okay he put the blade near my heart.

"What's your weakness Dawn...friends that are hurt, or just a love for humans?" He asked me smiling. "I love to protect my friends and the humans of the planet...but that little trick won't work, because if one had to die to save the rest I would let it happen and not feel bad about it." I said getting up, and extending my hand to help him up. He took it.

"So really you don't have a weakness?" I thought on that. "I have not yet found mine...my last one is gone. So I have yet to find a new weakness." Yusuke nodded, and walked back to the gang happy to have passed that. "Any fool could pass this training!" Hiei said coldly. "Be happy I'm even doin' anything with you right now, bitchy bastard." I mumbled walking over to Johnny. "Come on Dawn you know it's worth it...and I have something to tell you later." I didn't like the way it sounded, but I nodded none the less.

_ God help me with these boys._ I prayed. "So who's...?" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because Kuwabara instantly stepped up with on of the cheesiest grins I've ever seen plastered on his face. "Okay...ready?" I asked him hating that grin. He instantly ran at me giving me only a second to move out of the way; which really I didn't even need that. I jumped over his head, and kicked him. He landed in the dirt. "DO you like eating the dirt...or do you like to fight?" I asked him crouching down beside him. He went to punch me, but I jumped out of the way before he could.

"Not all fools live after being bitten by a vampire you know." I said wishing this dude would just quit being stupid, and actually think. "Kinda like in underworld uh?" I scratched my head as he ran at me. I waited till the last minute to side step the attack. "Yeah well, not really it's worse." I stated dodging more attacks. "Well, I don't plan on being any ones dinner!" He said trying to hit me again, but only succeeded in getting kicked in the stomach.

He fell to his knees, and dropped the dagger. I grabbed it while he was on the ground, threw it, and embedded it in a tree. I pushed him onto his back, and sat down next to him. "You would be dead right now if I was a hungry pure blood." I whispered to him. He looked away from me. "It's okay not everyone I've trained has got it the first try. But tell me what's your weakness?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I stood up, and looked at Johnny. "Johnny go, and take Kuwabara to train more on this with you...since you were the same way at one point in time." Johnny nodded, and grabbed the dagger from the tree. Kuwabara stood up, and looked at me weird.

"He didn't get it the first time?" I shook my head, "No, but eventually he started to understand the way of vampires, and was able to finally get it." Kuwabara nodded, and went with Johnny. _I guess Hiei is the last and final one for today. The stupid bitchy bastard, doesn't even care if he dies. _I thought. "I would watch what you think around a telepath." I turned to see Hiei leaning against a tree.

"Yeah well if I were you I would watch who's mindI enter...you might just find something you don't want to see." I stated smirking. I cleared my mind, and put up a mind barrier. "Hn, then don't think things you don't want others to see onna." I rolled my eyes, "Can you not just fight, or do you always have to fit an insult in it?" I asked him thinking about something of my past, but it wasn't all that clear to me. I got a hn, and the fight was on.

He disappeared, and I knew he was behind me was I did a round house kick, and hit his jaw. I disappeared myself, and created copies. I joined them in the fight. He ended up on the ground for a moment. He got up, and realized the copies were gone, so of course he came after the real me. He brought out his katana instead of the dagger. So I disappeared, and got mine.

I unsheathed it, and we began a fight. "What are you scared of Hiei?" I asked him as the metal of our swords clashed. "I fear nothing!" He said pushing me back. I jumped at him striking his blade only. It seemed to me our blades were made equally the same. My thoughts ran as I fought with Hiei. Something in me was making me feel on fire, but I thought it to be impossible. The ground around me started to freeze with every step I took, but it didn't explain why I felt like I was on fire.

I started to feel a pain in me like something was trying to gnaw its way out of me. "Dawn are you okay?" I heard Kurama ask, but for some reason I didn't think of answering him. _What the hell is goin' on?_ I asked myself as one word kept coming into my thoughts. KILL!

(Kurama's pov)

I was watching this fight feeling some sort of strange energy coming from Dawn as ice formed with every step she took. "Kurama what's that on Dawn's arm?" Yusuke asked as something started to appear gradually. Like a snake coming onto her arm, but it started to look like Hiei's just it was some what colored. It went from her shoulder to her wrist, and it was black and red. "It couldn't be..." I mumbled. "What couldn't it be?" Yusuke asked confused. "It couldn't be...the devil's dragon." Yusuke looked at me weird. "It's just as powerful as the dragon of the darkness flame." Yusuke got wide eyes, "What the HELL!"

(My pov)

My arm felt like it was on fire, but I paid it no attention. My blade was engulfed with flames as I continued to fight. "Give up onna!" I glared at him, "I fight to the end...and I thought you were suppose to try and put a blade to my neck, or near my heart." I hissed as the pain intensified. "Hurting onna?" I shook my head, "None of your business Baka!" Hiei glared at me, and began to fight faster, so I did to. We were evenly matched, and neither one of us were going to give up.

Well an hour later I was still fighting him, and my arm was pained more then I ever thought of feeling. "You're hurt onna stop while you can!" I glared at Hiei, and didn't give in. "I never will!" I screamed cutting his arm. I was starting to get pissed with the way he was telling me to give up, andbecause of the pain in my arm. Something came to my mind as I continued to sword fight with Hiei. Two words came to mind. _Devil's Dragon._

So I screamed the words, "Devil's Dragon!" I stopped as a flame engulfed my arm, and a dragon came off my arm. "Watch out Hiei!" I heard Kurama holler to Hiei. The dragon went after Hiei, and soon slammed him into a tree knocking it down along with some others. I fell to my knees as the pain left my body. I found the dragon coming towards me, and I didn't care. But it didn't eat me, it came back to my arm. I looked over to where Hiei had been, and saw him on the ground.

I got up shakily, and ran as well as I could to him. "Hiei you okay?" I asked him. His eyes opened and looked at me. "So that's why you were in pain." He whispered smirking. I smiled down at him. "At least I know you're alive." I said smiling at him. Kurama and Yusuke came to check on him. "Stay here please, and tell Johnny and Kuwabara I took Hiei to the palace." I said helping Hiei up. They nodded.

A couple minutes later we were back at the palace bandaging him up. "I'm really sorry." I said bandaging his arm up. "Hn, onna I told you not to worry about it." I shook my head annoyed with being called a woman. "My name is Dawn...please call me by my name." He gave me a hn as I finished up. I smirked, and walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table trying to understand everything that had happened so far today. My head raced as my thoughts took flight. As my thoughts flew all over the heavens, and sometimes fell and swooped towards hell and back my head started to hurt.

I got up and started to pace trying to find a reason why everything always happened to me. And before I knew it I punched a hole in one of the kitchen walls out of frustration. I didn't regret deciding I wanted Heaven over my memories, but I did hate the fact I didn't know shit. "What the hell did the wall do to you?" I looked to the entrance of the kitchen, and saw Yusuke and Kurama standing there watching me.

I took my hand out of the wall, and took my seat at the table again. "Dawn are you okay?" Kurama asked sitting down beside me. "Why would I punch a fucking hole in the wall if I was okay?" I asked coldly as tears ran down my face. "Then what's the matter?" Kurama asked me kindly like I had been his friend for years. "I'm nothing...the only reason I'm on this worthless planet is because I fought for my life instead of just submitting. Life is pointless for me...My past though forgotten would prove it. I want to remember why this is happening, I want to remember why they keep hurting everything close to me." I said as more tears ran down my face.

"I would too, but the thing is not every curse, or spell has to have a counter to it...sometimes the one who has it on them breaks it themselves." I looked at Kurama, "I just want to know why Ryan hates me so." I shook my head then stood up, and walked towards the back door. "You see Kurama a life unknown, will forever be unknown, and it can end up killing, or helping the person in every imaginable way. This unknown life of mine has been eating away at me as I kill half of me every time I hit the streets not because I knew not way I need to, but because I enjoyed, and wanted to do it kill anything that got in my way. I loved to see my Mother's kind feel helpless as I did before I started to fight, and I enjoyed scaring the shit out of people. I loved the kill, and I loved to see them helpless."

Kurama was silent. I turned to look at Kurama, "The thing is I enjoyed seeing part of me die with every kill, but then you guys entered the chase after me and that part of me came back like it had never been gone; like it just awoken from a dream. Now I just don't really feel like I could kill again. I really just want Ryan punished for what ever he's done; I don't really care if he dies, but I don't want it to be by my hand." Yusuke's mouth hit the floor.

"Like Johnny said I'm not really a bad ass no shit taking punk who just wants to kill." I said walking out the back door. I walked forward; I didn't care where I was going just if I was.

About ten minutes later I was on a cliff staring out at water that collided with land. I just stood there watching the water flow as the images in my head ran wild just as the waves were. The images started to form something of my past; nothing much, but enough to tell me something.

(Memory)

_I was in a dark room crying, and scared. I had just been pulled off the streets by the brethren. A man walked into the only door leading in and out of the room I was in. He laughed at my tears as I stood. He was about two feet taller then me, but it wasn't all that hard to be taller then me. "How are you Dawn?" He asked smirking down at me. "Why do you care Risku?" I asked him scowling. "Oh don't me that way cousin...you know we all love you." _

_He then laughed at the thought, "Wait, no we don't. We hate you." I looked down at the ground as if he had just slapped me. "Risku, you know not to torture the prisoners...that's my job." I then saw Ryan there behind the boy. "Yes father...do you think I could help you this time?" Ryan shook his head. "No not with your cousin I have other plans." Risku nodded, and left as Ryan came into the room fully. _

_"What do you want Uncle? I haven't done anything to you!" I stated pissed that they called me a prisoner. "I need a blood sample from you, and I need you to do some things for me." I shook my head. "I would never help the ones that threw me onto the streets." I said looking him in the eyes. "Well you have no say little Dawn...Guards." Guards came into the room, and put cuffs on me. "Just remember Dawn dear, you're helpless and you can't do a thing." _

_My head hung low as we went to a room I had never seen. This room had chains on the ceiling, and the walls; but it looked like a lab as well. "You know something Dawn you do have a place in this world...to help me make a better species of vampires. You see you are the only vampire that can walk in the light..." I interrupted him, "Yeah, how did ya know...oh wait I've leaved on the streets and I'm still a live." _

_The guards chained me to the wall. They put a collar around my neck, chains around my ankles, wrists, and waist. "Yes well I want others to be like you. Pure bloodied vampires should be out there instead of hiding in the dead of night. We should have more freedom then ones like you." He said grabbing at the least three syringes off a table, and walking over to me. "And to try and make this possible I need your blood." I cringed at the thought of pure blood hungry vampires on the streets during in the day. "You would take out your whole food source!" I said as he got in front of me._

_"Oh well, there's always plenty of people like you to feed off." He went to put one in my skin, and extract some of my blood, but I thrashed out at him sending ice attacks. I got him to back away from me before he could do any thing. "Fine if you won't let me do it the nice way I'll do it the mean way." I looked at him weird until he started to act like the syringes were darts, and I was the dart board. The first one hit me hard and deeply in my thigh near a main artery. The second one hit me in the chest. My teeth were clinched in the pain of what he was doing. The third one hit me in my hand. "Damn you to Hell Ryan!" I screamed at him as the fourth one it me in the stomach. "I'm going to go there one day anyways...just like you are." He said smirking. "God will let me into his kingdom if I ask him into my heart, and repent from my sins, Uncle; but you however are to proud to ask for forgiveness." I said smiling as he hissed at the mention of God. _

_"His name is not welcome in our palace!" I smirked at my glaring Uncle as he threw five more needles. "Yeah, well Uncle he is the only one who cares for me now." I said giggling. "He won't for long!" Uncle snarled. He nodded to the guards, "Take the syringes out with the blood!" They did as they were told. _

_Once he got what he wanted he still wasn't satisfied. "Put her on the table over there!" He ordered pointing to this steel table in the middle of the room. Once they took the chains off I started to struggle against them. But they succeeded in putting me on the table, and strapping me down. Ryan came over with this thick long needle in his hand. "You're problem girl is you don't care for the brethren, and you don't follow the rules. You should have never been born...Forbidden Child." I looked up at him, "I only break the rules because you could careless...and anyway why should you care?" I asked him coldly. He didn't answer instead he jabbed the needle into the side of my neck, and started to chant. _

(End of Memory)

I shook my head looking at that the waves. _The memory...why did I have it now instead of before?_ I crouched towards the ground as the water splashed. I had seen seas and oceans, but not once had I stepped foot into one. I was always too busy fighting for my life to do anything fun. My head quit hurting, and I began to calm down after the memory. It started to rain. I looked up to the sky to let the rain hit my face, "I have to say you have a weird timing for things." I said speaking to God. I heard footsteps behind me, "Can I help you?" I asked coldly. "It's only me Dawn." Kurama that was good news. "Okay...what do ya need?" I asked standing up looking over the waves. I just couldn't help but to watch them. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." I looked at him, "I had a memory...It showed me how I got my curse." Kurama nodded.

"You never really want to know the bad things, but when it shows you why you kill, or do what ever it is that you do you want to know." I nodded at what he said, it was true. "The guys thought today's training was alright...Are we doing it again tomorrow?" I nodded, "We have to...it keeps you ready." Kurama smiled at me. "Now let's go back, and relax for a little bit." I nodded, and walked back with him.

I sat down on the couch, and watched TV with the idiots of the group. For some reason hate swelled up in me. I couldn't relax at all; I started to wonder why I hate this day so. But nothing came to mind, but my memory of what happened to me. But something felt off. I thought about it then I remembered the brethren had put my back on the streets on this every day so long ago. "I'm goin' to the library." I stated, and then ran off to speak with Kara.

When I got there I looked around for her. Again I smelt blood. I followed the sent till I came to find...

Again a cliff hanger...still hope you liked it anyways.

Hiei: Let me type!

Pixie: (Looks back at Hiei from the computer.) NO...This is my story Hiei you'll mess it up!(grabbing metal bat just in case.)

Kurama: Hiei she's right...you can't really word things the way she wants to.

Johnny: (Coming into the room.) Who cares we want a turn to tell them what's up from our point of view.

Pixie: (rolling her eyes.) What do you think "pov" stands for. you told me what you thought I put it in words, and there ya go!

Johnny: (Mumbling embaressed.) Oh, well I'm an all out person.


	10. Chapter 10

(I don't own the yuyu gang...but I own Dawn and her friends, and family (Enemy). Hope ya like it and please review so I know that I should keep goin'. Thanks a million. Oh and thank you to all the people for reviewing. Enjoy, Pixie.)

Chapter 10

I was in the library when I smelt blood again. I followed the scent to find Kara feeding. She was feeding off some poor animal, but I had to say at least it wasn't anyone like ogres and such. She looked and saw me. "Dawn!" She seemed ashamed of what she did. "I just wanted to talk to you...If you want I could come back later." I said softly. She shook her head. "NO it's okay...I understand...breakfast." I said smirking. She gave me a bloody smile then finished feeding. She disposed of the little animal's corpse. "Has the jewel changed color?" I shrugged, "You can take a look." I stated turning so she could.

When she got to me she pushed my hair out of the way so she could see, but I had to force my self to stay still; my nerves couldn't take much more today. "Not yet...Anyway did you need something Dawn?" I turned, and looked at her. "I wanted to talk...you know have some vampy girl time, or so Yusuke might put it if he knew." She smiled and nodded, "Yeah okay...oh, take a seat." She said pointing to a chair. I took a seat, and she took one a cross from me. "So what would you like to talk about?" I smiled about what to tell her. "I had a memory come to me." Her brow furrowed in confusion, "How can that be? You picked God not your memories." I nodded, "I know...But guess what I remembered." She thought about it then looked me in the eyes, and began to search for a hint. Her eyes got wide, "What happened to you...how you got the curse on you." I nodded, and told her what I remembered.

She shook her head a little out of disbelief, but more out of anger! "That bastard! He should never have done that to you, and no he's goin' to experiment on others...He should never have become king." I nodded agreeing with that. "Well nothing we can do about the past...just to make sure nothing he wants to happen does...we can't let him do such a thing." She nodded. "You are the one to break the rules...it's who you are so why change just because of what he did. Be who you are, and take he head on!" I smirked at this, but then told her what I had told Kurama and Yusuke. "Come on...Here think about this. They're right you don't belong on one side or the other...you're the one first mixed child. You are the one that makes the changes with both sides. You are the one that makes the prophecy happen." I looked at her confused. "What prophecy?" I asked her.

"Okay there is a prophecy about a child mixed of two different bloods, but one being vampire. The first of them all...the Forbidden Child of the brethren. You become the slayer who will kill all of the brethren, and make a new one." My eyes got wide.

"I can't do that! I hate Ryan, and hope he goes to Hell, but I can't kill just to kill!" I said. _I'm really starting to hate this human part of me._ I shook my head, and looked at Kara. "Tell me how many people...half bloods do you think they have killed, or killed their parents, and done the same thing they did to you?" I stood up abruptly, and looked down at Kara.

"I told you I won't kill just to kill! I can't help those people, but I can at least punish the one who was in control of it all." I said sternly. "What about Ryan's son, or Ryun's son? What will they do when they take the throne?" I looked away from Kara, "What they do is not my problem until it gets out of hand." I looked down at the ground. "I won't do it!" I said. I wanted to say more, but I couldn't find the words.

"Look here's my life. I bleed on the inside night and day worried if I'll see bloody day light again! My life is made of running, and fighting for my life night and day. My family is royal, and they hate me. They wish me dead so I hide out, and hunt a part of me trying to make up for what I am. I wish nothing more then to see Heaven, so I hunt the damned so God might actually let me in his kingdom above just to find I was cursed because my family hated me so!" I said glaring at Kara, "Not to mention I had to grow up on my own pretty much. NO one cared Kara, and barely anyone does still. So I fight for myself everyday just to kill until I meet some good people who hunt, and don't kill unless needed. That's the way I'm goin' to be." Kara smirked at me.

"Maybe...look once you go to catch Ryan, his followers will stand up for him, and you will have no choice but to kill. So until then you will be soft spoken and sweet and angelic, but wait until then." I nodded. "I've got to go for now." She said. "Okay." I then turned, and left thinking on what she said.

I walked to Koenma's office, and knocked on his door. "Come in." I opened the door, and walked in. "Oh, just the person I wanted to speak to." I gulped at the sound of that. "I found the file on Ryan..." I stopped him from continuing, "He's my Uncle." Koenma looked at me shocked. "I had a memory." He nodded.

"Okay, well so happens the reason you felt his name was familiar was because he put a..." I interrupted him, "He put a curse on me called the diamond of Lucifer." He got a sweat drop, "Okay...well he did that, and trained you to fight, but he felt like since he had your blood he should just kill you, but someone on the inside helped you out...though not a vampire. Anyways that's how you got back on the streets and knew how to fight." I nodded. "Thanks Koenma...Um sorry I was to busy to talk the other night, and last night I just couldn't." He nodded understanding. "Well I had been a little harsh...anyways after Johnny leaves tomorrow I want you guys to go, and capture Ryan." I nodded, "Just brief the gang tomorrow about it." I said softly still thinking on what Kara said. Koenma nodded, and with that I left thinking on what the both of them said now. _Someone of the inside, but wasn't a vampire? I'll be the one to kill the whole brethren, and make a new one? This is way too much!_

I walked into the kitchen to see Kurama sitting there. I went over, and grabbed me a glass of water. I went to take a sip, but Kurama said something, "You know you still haven't tried to find the murder of your dog." I took a sip then put the glass on the counter next to the sink. "Yes well...I have other things on my mind right now." I said softly. "Would you like to share?" Kurama asked me kindly. "NO thank you...I think I'll go train to take my mind off things." I said walking into the living room, and grabbing my blade. "Yeah vamp girl can't think of sharing anything with us remember?" Yusuke taunted.

I walked behind him since he was sitting on the couch. I bent down low enough to be next to his ear. "Yeah taunt me...but at least I have more since then an ass." I whispered making him jump. "Bang, bang...shoot the slayer...but she's the only one with info on her dearest Uncle Ryan." I said walking towards the door. "That bastards your UNCLE!" I walked out the back door not saying a word.

Yusuke: I still can't believe she's related to that bastard.

Pixie: (Shruggs.) I just write the story...but oh the irony. Who could've seen that coming?

Hiei: I could've, and I did.

Pixie: (Rolls eyes) Yeah we know shorty you read minds.

Hiei: (Pulls out sword and points it at Pixie before she can grab her dad's katana.) You're goin' to pay for that onna!

Pixie: (smiles sheepishly.) Okay...bye! (Takes off running down a hallway.)

Yusuke&Kuwabara: (Just watching as Hiei takes off after Pixie.)

Yusuke: How long do you think it'll take? (Talking about how long it would take for Pixie to beg for mercy.)

Kuwabara: (Looking down the hallway they took off down.) I don't think it'll take long...though I think she won't beg...I think she would die and go to Hell first.

(Some where in the hallway.)

Pixie: (Still running.)

Hiei: Get back here! (Still chasing.)

Pixie: (Sees Johnny and Kurama. Runs behind them, and hides.) Johnny why didn't Hiei try to kill you when you called him short?

Johnny: (Smirking as Hiei tried to get Pixie from behind me.) I don't know. Why didn't you try to kill me after I called you shorty...Shorty?

Hiei: (You can see veins on his forehead becasue he's pissed.) I'm gonna kill both of you!

Johnny: (turns and runs with Pixie.) I hope he gives up soon.

Pixie: I know I have to finish the story sooner or later!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Hope you guys like it, and please review if you want me to keep this story up. Thanks.)

(Hiei's pov)

Since she bandaged me up Dawn hadn't made note I was still in the room, but why would I care? "What do you think about that Hiei? Ryan the king of the vamps is uncle to Dawn the half breed." I glared at Yusuke for making a reference like that. "What's with you?" Kuwabara asked me. "Hn!" And with that I walked out the back door. _Why do I feel upset about them calling her that? It's not like she's my mate! She's only an onna...a baka onna!_ I told myself walking towards the cliff. She had been here earlier. I tried to look into her mind at the time, but she had a barrier up.

_I'm the Forbidden Child...I can't love, or feel anything!_ I said mentally kicking my own ass. I could feel someone watching me, and side glanced to see Dawn crouching in a tree. Her bright red eyes gave her away in the dark shadows of the tree. I ignored her, and looked out at the sea.

(My pov)

I crouched there on a branch meditating when I heard footsteps coming. I looked to see who it was. _Hiei, why would he look out at the sea?_ I asked myself. I then caught myself thinking girlish thoughts...thoughts that I had thought when I had met Killer. _No...I don't like Hiei, and no I can never love again! Even if I could I would probably pick someone else! Why even try...The brethren would just kill him when my back was turned anyways._ I thought kicking my own ass mentally.

I watched him for a minute then turned my gaze to the blade on my lap. I picked it up, and unsheathed it. "Love is something that can become a weakness, and I will not let it take me." I whispered to myself. I took the blade, and put it to my wrist. "One pain to lessen another." I stated to myself sawing my blade back and forth till the skin on my wrist broke, and my blood flowed from my arm.

I watched as my blood bubbled up from my veins then dripped down, and hit the ground. _Love is like blood it can only flow for so long, and then it stops and dies out. _I told myself. And from what I knew it was true, so I believed it.

I looked back at Hiei to see him look at me. He had an emotionless mask on, and I could tell he was trying to read my mind. "You know you could always take a picture...it lasts longer." I said jumping out of the tree. He gave me a hn as usual. I looked out over the waters. "Yeah well think what you want of me...because from what I know about the mission tomorrow I might just get my wish." I said walking away from Hiei. I hated myself right now...I could feel my heart racing, but I excused it. I ran into the woods, and began to train.

(Hiei's pov)

"Hn." I looked over the waters thinking on how her heart had begun to race. "Lust is all it is for the both of us!" I mumbled coldly to myself. I had smelt blood on her, and seen another cut on her wrist. "One pain to lessen another." I turned, and walked into the woods. I jumped from branches of the trees to get to where I could watch Dawn.

She was training in a way I had never seen. It was weird how my heart started to race, and a heat started to build in my stomach. I kicked my own ass mentally. I watched how she trained, and made note of how she did.

(My pov)

I stretched first. Then started moving slowly first to make sure to remember how to fight against a vampire. It had been a while since I trained like this. But if I was going to face Ryan and his followers I had to be ready. _A slayer's curse._ I told myself smirking. I thought the moves before they came, but it helped me stay a head. I was doing this with out my blade first. _Punch, kick, trick, kick, punch, trick kick, and stake! Back off, another opponent; block, jump, punch, trick, kick, trick punch, and stake. _I soon stopped with that. I grabbed my blade, and was about to train with that when I sensed someone. I looked into the trees, and found Hiei. "What?" I asked coldly, but I have to say I far from that. Heat started to crawl over my body as my heart raced.

"Hn...You're bleeding." I shrugged, "And I should care? It'll heal trust me there. Anything else?" I asked as he jumped out of the tree he was in. "I need to train anyways." He said pulling out his blade. "This is not the training you need!" I stated. They had just began vampire training today this was more advanced. "This is far to advanced for you guys right now!" I stated turning from him. I then felt a blade at my neck. "I win." I smirked then kicked him hard in the balls. "Yeah well...I don't think you do. Anyways you need to train more before you get into this." I said softly. "What happened to acting cold?" I smirked.

"Let's say I have many things about me none of you know about." I said turning to face him getting control of my racing heart. "Tell me...Hiei what's with you...or do you still not want me to know shit about you?" I asked softly, but yet still cruelly. "Why would you care Forbidden Child?" I closed my eyes, and let my head hang low. "Yeah that's my title...and forever will be!" I said shooting my eyes open and looked up glaring at Hiei. "Why would you care cold one?" Hiei glared at me, "If you are goin' to call me by a title, I would rather it be Forbidden Child, onna!" I glared at him all the more. "Is this some way to mock me?" I asked him my words dripping with venom. "It's the title I've had for a while, onna." I just looked away from him as I started to get pissed. "So I'm not the only one...Oh well." I teased. I actually liked the fact I wasn't alone.

"So you are the Forbidden One...that every demon talks about? Not bad with the mayhem, but I might have went a different way." He shrugged, "Just train. I studied the way you moved...just show me what else you can do." _It would be nice to actually have an equal in my category, and he might be able to help._ I looked him over, "Okay, but you do as I say, okay?" He gave me a hn. "Hn." He glared at me. "What I was just trying it out." He rolled his eyes, and just stood there. "Okay...I haven't trained anyone this way so it's goin' to be difficult for the both of us, but bare with me here." Hiei nodded. "Okay, there are four things you have to do with a vampire, but always in different orders. But of course you know these. Punch, Kick, Trick, and my least fave Block. But all this will come to save our asses tomorrow. All you do is create different orders, and first move slowly to them to remember." I sighed. This was going to be difficult, but I knew even worse things were going to happen tomorrow.

"Hn, so that's all you were doing?" His voice was cold, and heartless with that one comment I grabbed my sword. "Well sorry that you don't want to live for the day after tomorrow." I was about to walk away, but when I turned away from him he grabbed my arm. That one touch and things went berserk. My blood began to boil, and that made me shutter.

"Just train me." I jerked my arm out of his grip. "Why should I when you just dissed me? I mean so that's all you were doin'? Kinda cold hearted there! Anyways the training I had you do, and this is what keeps me alive with every vampire attack so try to understand why I don't like you now." I stated coldly. "Now look who's being cold." I rolled my eyes, and looked at him. "You know something Hiei, maybe if you could just for once not let your pride, and asshole attitude get in the way...maybe I would train you to the fullest. But seeing as I've already wasted enough time on _you _I'm not being nice, and I'm sure as hell am not goin' to train you!" I shouted at him. He seemed taken back a little. The 'you' held more then just one meaning. But he didn't really catch it, or so it seemed.

"Then what about you? You're pride gets in way of some things." I shrugged, "At least I know how to control it. Anyways...why would you care if I trained you or not? I don't understand why you even want it. I mean All you guys are goin' to be doin' tomorrow is taking out his followers while I go after him." I said slyly.

"Onna..." I walked over to him and slapped him in the face. "I may be a woman, but I have a name!" I said coldly very word hanging on like I wanted to say more, but I didn't. I jumped into a tree. "You are to be so powerful and so smart with that Jagan eye...but tell me how do you feel when you lose a battle?"

Hiei glared at me, "I don't lose battles." I shrugged at the lie, "So what did you call it when my dragon flung you into the trees? What did you call it when I won?" I asked him calmly. He looked away from me. "I'm just another thing from the seventh level of Hell to you and to some others...and trust me when I say it hurts when you try to get close to someone just to find out they hate you." I sighed before going on. "I'm a Forbidden Child, but yet the legend isn't true about us. If I could find love...then can't we all? Who wishes to live a life of total loneliness?" Hiei's head hung low so I thought what I said hit him hard. I jumped down to see if I hurt him that badly with my words because he had stayed that way from a good ten minutes. "Hiei are you okay?" For some reason my heart felt broken from what I said to him, but that just couldn't be.

Hiei looked up at me. He had this glazed over look to his eyes. "Hiei you okay?" I asked him again a little worried because of the glossy look in his eyes. I looked away for a moment, but when I looked back at Hiei I found his lips pressed to mine. I was shocked, and I couldn't do anything. But the kiss brought my blood to boil again, and my heart began to race. Hiei soon stopped and ran off, but before he did I actually saw him blush. My breathe came shaky as I touched my lips as if to know if this was a dream. But I then gathered myself, and began to train again.

(Hiei's pov)

I had just kissed Dawn, but afterwards I had ran off. I went to my favorite tree. "Baka onna." I mumbled to myself. My thoughts ran thinking. She had never made any sign as to if she liked me or not. And I wasn't really much of the ladies man. That was more Kurama and Yusuke. But Kurama seemed to just be a friend to her, and Yusuke just another idiot off the streets. "Maybe...She could...No she could never! God look at me she's got me talking to myself now!" I sighed. _Maybe._ That one word kept ringing through my head. I sat there thinking till noon, and then decided to head in.

(No little funny story or soemthing this time. But I hope you liked the chapter.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. (I don't own the yuyu gang...but again I wish I did. Oh well.)

(My pov)

I trained till noon then went in. I walked in to see Hiei at the window staring out it, Kurama was sitting in the living room reading, and the idiots were playing a video game. "Did you train well?" Kurama asked kindly. "Yes very well...Where's Johnny?" I asked Kurama. "He's packing to leave tomorrow." I nodded, and went to his room.

His door was open. "Knock, knock, May I come in?" I asked playfully. Johnny turned with a smile on his face. "Come on in sis." I smiled, walked in, and took a seat on his bed. "So you guys are goin' after Ryan tomorrow...just be careful, okay?" I nodded as a knot formed in my throat. I hated slow good byes.

"We never did anything for my birthday...and we still haven't played the game you wanted to play." I stated. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, "You're right we didn't! Ah fuck this shit...we're goin' to go ahead, and do something for your birthday right now." I gave a nervous laugh at how Johnny took the info I gave him.

He grabbed my hand, and took me into the living room. "He guys help me out here!" He said getting everyone's attention. "What Johnny?" Yusuke asked. "Dawn's birthday...I promised we would do something...could ya'll help out?" They nodded. I was blushing madly now. "God is she blushing?" I looked away so no one else would see.

"Kurama would ya bake a cake?" I looked up at Johnny. "Man, you don't have to go all out for my birthday!" I said embarrassed. "Aw, come on sis you deserve it...anyways I'm not goin' to be here after tomorrow why not go out with a bang?" I let my head hang low. "Is she okay?" I looked through my hair to see Yusuke coming towards me. When he was right there in front of me I kicked him in the stomach.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, detective...you should know by now not to get too close. In any way." I mumbled the last part. "I'm goin' to go get her something...I want one of you to stay and look after her while Kurama bakes the cake.

You see she has a tendency to want to peek." I rolled my eyes, and shook my head, "No I have a tendency on following you to see what I get." I smiled at the good old days. "Yeah, peek...so who's comin' who's gonna watch her?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said they would go, and Hiei just gave a hn. "Okay Hiei I guess you'll be watching her. Um, do you want us to get you anything for her?"

"Hn." Johnny shrugged, and left with the idiots. I sat down on the couch as Kurama got up, and went to make a cake. "Johnny has a tendency to make me feel like I'm... five again." I stated. "I can see...he could make anyone feel that way." I looked at Hiei in disbelief. "You actually said something without saying hn, or saying it coldly." I said.

Hiei rolled his eyes. It then started to grow quiet. But then Hiei asked me something that was so unlike him. "You don't like me do you?" My eyes went wide at the question. "Like as in what? As a friend, or is there another meaning to that?" I asked him. He began to blush, "Oh that meaning...why do you like me?" I asked him softly. He began to go red in the face, and that made me start to blush.

"I'm guessing that's a yes on both our parts." I said calmly. He didn't say anything. "Hiei, if you think I hate you because of what I said out there...I'm just upset." He looked at me I could tell because I felt his eyes on me as I looked down at my hands. "You see I've killed for so long, but all the while I had been killing myself as while..." He interrupted me.

"I've heard. I was still in the room." I shook my head, "I know that! It's just when I went to the library I went to tell Kara about a memory I had...One that told me what happened to me. She started talking about a prophecy saying I would kill all of the brethren, and make a new one. I told her I wouldn't...even if I wanted to kill them...I wouldn't do it with out a reason." I sighed shaking feeling cold all of a sudden.

"You see when I saw you guys join the chase after me I decided to change, and only kill if needed like you guys...but even still I feel a part of me dying. My hunting side...I feel like I've been put in a cage." I stated thinking, _why am I pouring my heart out again?_ "I know how that feels." I looked up at Hiei.

"You're full of havoc and chaos, and you been forced to not be able to let it out." I stated. "Dawn what kind of cake do you like?" I looked up to see Kurama standing there smiling slyly. "Red velvet...with vanilla icing. DO we have any ice cream!" I hadn't had any in a while. "Yeah...but Hiei usually doesn't share." I sighed at the thought. "I'll share with her." That shocked me. I turned, and looked at Hiei, "You will?" He nodded smirking.

"Okay...I'll be right back." I said smiling at them. "Oh no you don't...you aren't leaving the room unless Hiei follows you." I folded my arms over my chest, "I was only goin' to go get something!" I said. Kurama giggled, and went back to the kitchen, and Hiei looked back out the window. While they weren't watching I ran down the hallway to my room to grab a gift for them. Two necklaces Killer had once loved.

One was silver like the stars, and the other golden like the sun in a way. I then ran back to find a piping hot pissed off fire demon. "I told you I was goin' to get something." I said smiling at him nervously. I walked to Kurama first, and gave him the gold one. "Thank you...but what for?" I smirked, "You guys are my friends, and I don't wear men's jewelry. They once belonged to Killer. Anyways he would want me to do this." I said going over to Hiei.

"One gold and one silver. One day, one night; one dark friend, and one light friend." I said putting Hiei's necklace on him. "I didn't think Hiei would like a golden day like necklace, when he likes black so much; so I gave him the silver one. And Kurama, please, you are like the day itself." I got a giggle from him.

I could feel Hiei's eyes on me as I put the necklace on him. Once done I took a step back, and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Dawn." I smiled. _He actually said my name this time...and here I thought he didn't know it. _

I felt him enter my mind. _Why would I not know your name? I mean a girl who can match me...I think I would know the name every well. _I smiled at Hiei. I sat back down on the couch, and watched as music videos came on. We believe from Good Charlotte came on. I had just started singing out of nowhere...but I went on singing the whole song softly. I don't know why I did, but I sang that song in a happy yet sad sort of way.

I looked at Hiei who seemed to have enjoyed it. I blushed and looked away. I looked towards the kitchen to see Kurama peeking out. "God help me." I whispered to myself blushing. "That was you? You sounded great." I shook my head. "I swear Kurama you're starting to sound like Kuwabara soon you might start acting like him. Please we don't need another fool on the team." I tried to hold back a laugh at what Hiei just said to Kurama.

Hiei sat down beside me. That was odd enough because he always sat at the window. "You feelin' well?" I asked him. He gave me a hn, and went back to his window. I had only been joking with him, but I guess he wasn't the joking type of person. I went over, and sat there at the window with him. He had one side, and I had the other respecting each others personal space. "I'm sorry I was just joking." I said looking out the window. "Forget it, onna." I rolled my eyes. "Here we go again with calling me onna! Well at least you're not calling me a bitch." I stated getting his attention. "Who's called you that?" I got the message I had said to much. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said anything." I said looking out the window.

"Who called you that onna!" I looked at Hiei. "You seemed pissed at the person...why?" I asked him slyly. "Don't change the subject onna!" I growled at him for raising his voice at me. "Answer the question why should I tell you?" I asked him sternly. "Because onna I like you." I closed my eyes, and opened my mind.

_"Do you love me or like me Hiei...there's a difference." _I stated calmly in mind. _"Hn onna..."_ I looked at him._ "Dawn...I love..."_ Hiei was interrupted when Johnny and them came bursting in through the back door. "Honey I'm home!" Kuwabara said. I cringed at him saying that. _"Can we kill him now or later?" _I asked Hiei getting a smirk out of him. _"I wish, but we can't." _I growled at the thought of not being able to.

"The cake is ready." I groaned at the sound of Kurama saying that. "Come on Sis." I rolled my eyes, and went into the kitchen as Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered. I sat at the table, and looked at the stupid cake. "I only put three candles on it since I wouldn't be able to put the exact number." I shrugged, and blew out the candles bored with doing this year after year. "What did you wish for?" Kuwabara asked. I smiled wickedly, and looked at Hiei who knew exactly what I wished for.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked him slyly. "I wouldn't answer that." Johnny mumbled. "Yeah what did ya wish for?" I looked to the ceiling then to him. "I wished you would jump off the cliff, but I know you won't. So it was a waste." I said getting a glare from Kuwabara. "Hey, I have feelings to ya know? Anyway why would ya wish that?" I rolled my eyes, and looked at Hiei. "He's as stupid as he is ugly." Yusuke began to laugh, and soon there was a fight goin' on between them.

Johnny looked at Kurama and Hiei, and noticed the necklaces. "Those were Killer's." He whispered. I nodded, "He would want them to have them as a gift. For them beginning kind to us." I said softly. "Why so soft spoken sis?" I shook my head. "No reason...so can we get the gifts over with, or are we goin' to wait for the grass to grow?" Johnny smirked, and grabbed a red box. He gave it to me, and said it would be from Kurama. Kurama said thanks to him for getting it for me. I opened it dreading what would be in it. It was a kimono.

"Thanks...I actually thought it might be worse, but thanks." I pulled it out to get a better look at it. It was a black with red seams. It had a silver dragon on the right shoulder. "Now how did ya know this was so me?" I said looking at Kurama smiling. "I had seen it once, and then when we started to finally get to know you well it clicked." I nodded, and gently placed it back in its box.

"Mine next!" Yusuke said thrusting a purple box into my hands. "Okay...should I be scared, or disgusted?" I asked looking at Johnny. "Open it and find out." I hesitantly opened the box to find a silver dress with daggers. "I didn't know if the legend about silver was true, so I went with my gut." I smiled. I actually liked it which seemed weird. "Thanks...I have to say this is very nice." I said softly looking at the gift.

"So you like it...good." I shook my head, and looked at Yusuke. "Well it's better then what it could have been." He nodded as Johnny handed me my next gift. The gift was in a small black box. "From me sis...hope you like it." I smiled, and opened it with out a word. "Ah...You didn't!" He smiled, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well ya know...You deserve it." I rolled my eyes as I smiled at him. "What is it?" Yusuke asked. "It's a necklace that I've wanted for a while. A cat's eye." I said pulling it out, and showing them. "Ah, dude! That's one good necklace." I smirked. "A necklace is my favorite. You see I've always had a thing for cat's eye jewels." I stated putting it on, and jumping up hugging Johnny for my gift.

"Now for mine!" I grimaced at the way Kuwabara handed me the box. "Thanks." I said trying to hide that I wanted to rip his head off. I opened this box to find a stuffed cat. "Thank you...I guess." I said looking at this stupid cat. "Told you she would like it." I felt like barfing then, but I took a deep breathe. I put the box down on the table as Johnny held one last gift in his hand.

"Hiei's gift though I didn't know what he wanted to buy for you. I did my best at guessing with this guy." I giggled at how Johnny was acting. "I think you have a little secrete that you aren't telling me." I said taking it from him. I opened it to find cloak, some sort of head dress, and a flexible suit. "Oh my...you must really want to see me fight Ryan in fashion." I said laughing.

"You could put it like that...Or like you could put it like you can move better in this material then the clothes that you have. The cloak can hide you better in the shadows, and I thought you would like the head dress." I smiled at Johnny. "I don't know if Hiei would've picked this stuff, but hey who's to say he wouldn't." I said kindly. "Okay, time for cake!" I moved out of the way with my gifts while Yusuke and Kuwabara started attacking the cake.

I went into the living room with my gifts. "Hey Hiei would you like to burn something for me?" I asked him smirking. "Sure." I gave him the stuffed cat. "I'm not five so would you burn that?" He nodded, and the cat went into flames. "You actually got shorty to talk." Yusuke said coming over to us. "What's burning?" I looked back as Kuwabara came. "I think I'll try on my clothes." I said smiling at them all, and running to my room.

(Hiei's pov)

"What's up with that? What's burning?" Kuwabara asked. I let the dust of the stuffed animal fall to the floor. "Don't worry about it." I stated coldly. I walked towards Dawn's room when Yusuke and Kuwabara started owing me. "Can't wait to see her in those suits can you?" Yusuke said making me blush slightly. Thank goodness I wasn't facing them at the moment. "Hn, idiots...why would I care?" I asked them as I walked on.

(My pov)

I had just changed into my new kimono about to walk out the door. When I did open it Hiei was standing there. "Hiei...What's up?" I asked him blushing. I had nearly bumped into him. My heart began to race again. I could feel his start to do the same. Hiei was just standing there. "Hiei I have to show the others." I said shyly. "You had wanted to know..." His voice began to drift off as my blood began to boil.

"I had wanted to know how you felt..." Even I couldn't say it, and I was the bad ass acting girl. I could feel my blood rise to my face. "I...I love you." Hiei said blushing worse then I was. I then heard Johnny coming down the hallway. "So that's what you're doin'." I looked at the ground so my hair would fall in my face; so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"You look good in the kimono sis." I smiled still looking at the ground. "Thanks Johnny. Did you need something?" I asked finally looking him in the face. "Yeah...or did Hiei tell you him self?" Johnny asked smirking. "That's who you felt...Johnny! I'm goin' to rip your head off for not telling me sooner. I could have found away to handle this better." I shouted waving a fist at Johnny.

"Ah, come on sis I was goin' to tell you yesterday, but you were pretty bushed. So come on give a brother a break." I sighed, "You're so cruel at times." He smirked rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah well...I have my reasons." I grunted then looked at Hiei. "Hiei I know it's been a short time since we first met, but I love you too. You were quiet and didn't ask me stupid questions. You acted normal around me when Killer was killed, and you never once acted like those idiots. I thank you for those things. There were some things about you that got on my nerves such as 'onna', but nothing really big." I stated kindly looking him in the eyes.

"Aw, I'm so glad I could see this." I looked behind Johnny to find Yusuke. I then looked back at Hiei, "You might not be quite the ladies man, but whoever needs to be? I see Yusuke who can be way too cocky, and then Kurama acting so for peace at almost all times. So tell me would you like to be like them because of girls hanging all over them...or would you like to be the way you are...the way I like you?" I asked him smirking.

Hiei smirked at me giving me his answer with his eyes. "That's what I thought." I whispered to him. I then waked around all three of them, and went to show Kurama. I got to the living room and started wishing I hadn't left the room. "Wow you look good Dawn!" Kuwabara said his eye about to pop out of his head. Kurama came out of the kitchen to see. He had his piece of cake in hand (On a plate if you're too stupid to think.). "You look very nice...We're all going to have to go out tonight with Johnny...somewhere nice." I nodded, and walked back to my room.

Johnny was walking down the hallway smirking when I passed him. "What's so funny?" I asked him. Even Yusuke was acting that way. I got to my room, and closed the door. I turned to find Hiei at the balcony door. "Okay...tell me why were they acting like that?" I asked Hiei. "Smirking not talking to you?" I nodded. "They found out I kissed you...and they were saying how cute...and just joking around about it." I was glade that's all it was. "Well if that's it that isn't the worst thing." I stated going over to my gifts on the bed.

"You are so calm about it...why are you so understanding?" Hiei asked me. "Because I've been in worse spots then this...do you really want to know who's called me a bitch?" I asked him. He nodded, "I knew a group of people before Killer and Johnny found me. Weren't the nicest of bunches let's just say that. I was about forty, and they took me in. They promised that nothing would happen to me, but when their promise was broken...my patients for them flew out the window." I stated before I went on. "You see the thing is I was about raped, but when I fought off the bastard who almost did the others started fighting me...let's just say their asses were mine." I gritted my teeth at the thought of what happened so long ago. The good thing was I fought him off before he could do anything to me.

"They what!" I looked at Hiei. He wasn't pleased with what they did. "As I said at least you're no calling me a bitch." I said walking over to him. "You and Killer are the nicest guys I've ever met. It was hard to lose Killer, but if I lose you tomorrow...I'll make sure we both die then. This is a war that we're goin' to fight tomorrow. This is to keep vampires from feeding any given time they want...This is to keep them of the streets during the day." I said looking into his eyes.

"I can't be weak while battling Ryan...and the bad thing is I found my other weakness." Hiei looked at me a little confused. "You Hiei if Ryan finds out...he'll use it against me. I can't watch you die." Hiei looked away from my eyes.

The bad thing was I didn't need him to act like this. I need him to understand, and try to comfort me. "I'm sorry I'm such a weakness for you." He said coldly. "No...It's not like that. Okay...how to explain it? Okay...would you like to see me die right there in front of you?" He looked back at me in shock. The look alone told me what he was thinking.

"Exactly...It's the same way on my part. It's my weakness because Ryan will give me a choice to make. To let the brethren walk out in the day, and be able to live through it to save your life...or let you die and fight for the lives of the humans." I said sadly looking at the ground.

"And what would you choose?" I looked up at him, "I can't say because either way I lose." I said as tears formed in my eyes. "I would want you to choose to save the others...the humans." That didn't help me. I began crying silently and wishing there were other ways of saving the world. There was always a price to pay. I felt Hiei hug me to him, and was shocked. But I had to say I was happy to be in his arms.

"I want to make you happy at least for tonight if not for the rest of your life." I looked up at Hiei as tears stung my cheeks. The sun was setting behind us, it made a perfect setting for me to look out and see what I wanted. Peace...something I had never experienced. I looked back at Hiei to end up getting kissed again.

The kiss lasted about five minutes, but it ended because I heard a howl in the distance. "That's not good." I said softly. I pushed myself out of his arms, and grabbed my fighting suit that Johnny picked out for Hiei to give me. I ran into the bathroom, and quickly changed breaking a time record of four minutes making my new record two minutes and thirty seconds. I ran out of the bathroom, grabbed my Sun Dragon Blade. I then jumped off the balcony, and went to find whoever it was.

The howls came from the woods. I stopped where they were coming from, and looked around to find no one there from what I could see. I smelt someone around me, and good did they smell. They needed to take a bath soon they smelled of wet dog and death. I turned to find the person the smell was coming from. "Kiara?" I asked her.

Memories flooded my mind. How did I know this girl? "Dawn so nice to see you again. This is the last time you see a sunset. So tell me did you enjoy your last night on earth?" She asked me evilly. "Yes very much...let's get this over with." I said sharply. When I said this she lounged at me, but I moved out of the way just in time. "Tell me why you will even try to fight me Dawn, I'm stronger then you. I'm mixed like you now." I shrugged, "I will fight back till the day I die." She smiled, and came after me again. "And that day is to day!"

I pulled out my sword, and before she could move out of the way I cut her arm off. "You bitch!" She screamed looking down at her arm. "Never be too eager and rush into things you never know what your opponent will do." I stated. "Yes well understood, but it's my orders to kill you here and now." I shrugged, and just stood there.

"And once they do make it to where the others can walk in the day like you...they're goin' to lock you up in chains against the wall again, and make you watch as your precious friends are drained of their life." I growled and ran at her because of that comment. She didn't anticipate that I would do such a thing so she was hurt again, but this time she moved out of the way in time to keep her other arm.

"I won't allow it!" I screamed charging at her again. "I beat your record of taking out three s class demons in fifteen minutes. I'm stronger then you." She said. I shrugged, "Just because you beat a record of mine...it doesn't make you any stronger." I stated hitting her in her other arm again.

She again moved out of the way before her arm could come off. "Sorry I need this." I laughed at her, "Yes you would to fight back when they decide to feed off you as well." I said standing there. She shook her head and charged at me. I dropped my blade and got ready to call my dragon out again.

The dragon appeared on my arm before she got to close. "Devil's Dragon!" I screamed holding my arm out towards where she was. It flew right off my arm, and hit her directly. "No one anticipates that." I said cruelly as she was rammed into at the least five different trees. My dragon then came back to me, and reclaimed its place on my arm. It stayed there, and didn't disappear this time. I picked up my blade and walked over to Kiara.

"Some powerful person you are. You're almost crisp brown and burnt bitch." I said looking down at her. "I won't give up to you." She said coldly but in pain. "I didn't think you would bitch." I said sheathing my blade, and holding my hands out towards her. "What are you doin'?" She asked in fear. "I'm goin' to kill your ass for even come near my nick of the woods." I stated as a blue and purple light started forming in my hands. "Spirit Shock Wave!" I screamed. I watched as her body only became dust in the wind. As soon as she was surely dead I stopped the blast, and walked back to the palace. _Well I know what's been on Ryan's mind...my death and the death of others._

_Hope you liked it...please review._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13( I don't own the yuyu gang though I wish I did. Ummm...hope you like the chapter. Thanks to the people who did read and review. Thanks again Pixie.)

I walked back to the palace to see everyone there in the living room. They looked at me; Kaira had been able to get a few cuts in here and there. I couldn't believe she wanted to kill me. I wasn't the one treating her like a slave, but an order is an order. You do what you need to survive at all costs.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked me as I felt more and more distant by the moment. I looked down at my side to realize how bad Kaira had got me. I hadn't even felt it, but she ripped a good chunk out of my side. I was going into shock, and I couldn't do a thing about it. _God I know I just got the curse off me and everything, but I'm sorry for anything I've done wrong, and I hope you can forgive me for killing her. I hope to meet you at the gates, Aman._

"God let's get her into the hospital wing!" Johnny said coming over to me, and catching me before I fell. I blacked out on the way to the wing.

(Dream)

My dream while blacked out consisted of memories. The raced from to and fro as I tried to understand what they were. Then a white light appeared. Once the light was gone I realized who was standing there in front of me. My Father was there this time. "Hey, how's it been?" I shrugged, "A normal life threatening day." He rolled his eyes while shaking his head. "Dawn there is a reason you were brought here...and why things are happening the way they are. There's a plan for every one of you...you might not know it, but God does that's all that matters." I nodded understanding what he was saying. "When the dawn breaks into the sky and paints the clouds first thing tomorrow find your way to the vampire kingdom in Makia. Once in Makia you will know which way to go...you might have to fight to get there, but you need to fight Ryan before he can do anything to upset the natural balance of things." I nodded like a soldier. "But what if memories find their way to me in battle and I fail?" I asked fearful of what will happen.

"You're too stubborn to fail a mission such as this...you won't, but there are choices you have to make while in battle that's all I can tell you." He started to evaporate into thin air, "Father don't go...talk to me!" I screamed. "I have told you all you need to know; now it's for you to do what you have to." That was the last thing he said to me.

(End of dream)

I shot up taking in deep breathes to find everyone looking at me. "Don't scare us like that again!" Johnny screamed throwing his arms around my neck. "How did I scare you?" I asked as he pulled away. "We couldn't tell if you were breathing or anything." I gave a signal nod, and looked out the window to see that dawn was an hour a way.

"Get ready the war begins at dawn." I said calmly getting up. "But you aren't healed!" Johnny said shocked. "The war will begin in an hour...whether I'm healed or not; now Johnny go back to your mate!" I ordered strictly. He gave a signal nod, and left. "Harsh much." I looked at Kuwabara. "Prophecy will be fulfilled whether or not I like it. It's time for me to stop running, and charge head on! Now if you don't like my method then you can stay here, but I'm going to fight for the humans and make sure I earn my place in the heavens!" I hollered. I then walked out of the hospital wing, and to my room. I grabbed my black suit Johnny had got Hiei for him to give me. The whole in the side was gone, and it looked as new as it looked when I first got it. I put it on, and got ready for the battles ahead awaiting me today. _God bless the strong and brave._ I grabbed some daggers and hid them in places. I grabbed my moon dragon blade, and my sun dragon blade. I strapped the moon dragon to my side, and slung the sun dragon over my shoulder. _It will end today!_

I walked out of the room knowing feeling that one of us wouldn't come back a live. Knowing that I was scared. I wouldn't forgive myself if Hiei got hurt, he was my outlet of some sorts that's all I knew. I walked into the living room to everyone ready. "To Makia we must go so be alert." I stated as a portal formed to my right. I jumped through it with out another word, and walked forward as the others came through. Father was right things came back to me, and I remembered where the kingdom of vampires was.

Once in front of the palace I got a cold chill. I couldn't help that...memories were pouring themselves into my mind trying to be understood all at the same time. "Are you okay Dawn?" I looked beside me to see Hiei. "I'm just fine...but this is too easy. Shouldn't some thing bad happen right about now?" I asked him in a whisper so the others didn't hear. "Yes...usually." I gave a signal nod, and looked up at the towers to see watch guards trying to blend in. "I knew it was to easy...send a fire ball to the left and right tower...in the center at the top." I instructed. He gave a nod and did as I said.

They turned to ash, and guards started to pour out of the palace. "Just as I thought." I said a little too harsh to myself. I pulled out my moon dragon blade, and Hiei pulled out his. Kurama pulled out his rose whip, and the fools got into a fighting stance.

About a hundred to a hundred fifty guards stood in front of the five of us. "WE can't take these guys Dawn!" Kuwabara whined. "We can and we will! WE have to save Ningenkai!" I hollered. I looked at Hiei who gave me the "I'm ready if you are" type of look. I smirked, and he got an amused yet pissed look on his face while facing the guards. I gave a signal nod and ran at the first guard in my path. The others followed my lead. We soon finished the lower class vamps off and walked in aware of everything.

I found Ryan at the top of the grand staircase with a hundred more guards in front of him. "Welcome home Dawn." I glared at him, and ran head on into the next fight I had. I made my way up towards the staircase, but fell back to help the gang. I heard Ryan make a comment calling me weak. _Oh just you wait dear uncle of mine your ass is going to be mine before the evening sky can come into view._

Hiei was doing just fine, but then someone went for his blind side so I went after him. I blocked his attack on Hiei, and fought him. He ended up turning to dust as did Hiei's victim. My hunting side came out full force killing what remained of my kind caring side for my mother's kind. The prophecy said this would happen and that I would make a new kingdom for the half breeds like me, but I wasn't even that far yet. I didn't want to be royal for anything, and I didn't plan on starting anything. I didn't know the full prophecy just the pieces that Kara had told me. My memories hadn't let up, and my head was killing me, but there were worse things then a headache right now.

As soon as the number of guards lowered to about fifty I went after Ryan. As soon as I stepped foot on the staircase he started running down one of the halls. I followed him like a cat would a mouse. Too bad this was a smart mouse. I had ran right into the lab room after him. The very room that the curse was placed on me.

"It's time for you to die!" I shrugged, and began fighting with him after he pulled out a blade. As the clash of steel sounded in the room I couldn't help but notice the guys were being lead into the room by some guards. _No it can't happen now! NO!_ "Let us step out in the sun, and your friends will be spared!" I glared at him as we continued fighting. "Don't Dawn just kill the bastrad!" Yusuke yelled while being strapped to the wall as the others were as well.

I gave a signal nod and fought harder to over power him. I cut him up and down. He had got me quite a few times as well. "Let us or the one named Hiei will die!" I growled at him, "For once in your life don't hide behind something you stupid little fuck!" I screamed swinging harder and faster while pulling out my other blade. "You can't beat me either way." I saw from the corner of my eye one of the guards cut Hiei on his chest of course causing blood to come.

The female guard walked over and licked up the blood putting vampire saliva in the wound causing the pain to become pleasure. I got so angry ice formed with every step I took. _Hiei is mine! Not hers Mine! _I screamed in thought. I pushed so hard against Ryan's blade that it broke in half. He looked at me in shock. While in his sort of shock I kicked him so hard he flew into the wall creating a dent. He slumped down to the floor looking unconscious. SO I turned and went over to the guards. I cut off all of their limbs making them bleed till I thought it was a good enough revenge; I then cut off their heads, and watched them turn to ash with a sadistic smile on my face.

I looked back at Hiei, and the gang. I was right in front of Hiei about to let him down off the wall when Hiei and the others hollered watch out, and behind you. I turned only to have half a blade plunged into my stomach. I gasped at the sudden pain, and looked down at the piece of blade that was embedded in me.

"MY people will walk in the day light if it kills me!" I smirked as he pushed me to the ground. I pulled the blade out and watched as he walked over to Hiei. As soon as he bore his fangs ready to sink them into Hiei's flesh to drink him dry it gave me such an energy I had never experienced. I stood up holding my stomach with one hand and pulling one of my blessed daggers out. I caught Ryan's attention, "I'm trying to feed here half breed do you mind!" An evil smile played across my lips causing him some confusion.

"I mind uncle...I mind so much that I have a present for you." He smirked, "What are you going to try and aim for my heart with that worthless dagger?" My smile grew at his ignorance of my blade. _He has no idea about my blade...great this will be easy enough._ I thought weakly getting weaker by the minute. "Yes." I stated loosing my smile going along with what he just asked. He went towards Hiei's neck again after he called me a baka onna which really made me mad. I threw the dagger and hit him in his left side which was facing me.

He looked back up at me as if nothing happened; which nothing happened yet because it took the dagger a minute. "That was the best you've got?" I nodded as his skin began to darken to a black. He looked down and realized he just made a mistake about my dagger. Hiei burned through the belts that held him to the wall, and freed the others as Ryan's body fell in to a pile of ash on the floor. Hiei then raced over to me as I began to fall to the floor really weak.

He caught me and held me in his arms my head sort of resting against his shoulder and chest at once. "Dawn stay with us!" He said as a real tear ran down his face. "My mission is complete...I kept you a live...I'm the happiest girl a live right now...Hiei." I whispered as more of my energy was pouring and draining from my body. "Stay with us." I smiled up at him caressing his face with my right hand. "I can remember Hiei...everything...I remember it all now, and it's all thanks to meeting you guys. I've earned my place in the heavens, and I'm going to see my parents again...I couldn't ask for more then just one more thing." I said softly feeling my life ending here.

"And what would that be baka onna...Dawn?" I smiled at him. "To stay and love you, but things don't always happen the way we want now does it? I love you Hiei." I said softer then before. "I...I..." I could tell this was hard for him. He wanted to say it and make the last words I would hear, but he didn't really wish to let his friends hear it. "I know Hiei your eyes have said it since last night." I stated making him blush. As my eyes began to shut as Death came for me I heard him say those three little words that would let me rest knowing he did say them. "I love you." And with that the darkness of Death over took me, and my life slipped away leaving a sad Hiei behind.

As Death let my last thoughts roll I thought of Hiei. _**I'm sorry it had to end this way. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused on this day. I'm sorry for ending it here, and causing some much fear. I'm sorry to leave you like this to live the rest of your life...alone. But hopefully you will find some one in the future as time passes you by. And you will stay with her, but every so often think of me behind your closed eyes. I love you Hiei, and nothing will change that. Hold on to your dreams, and you will see one day in the nice clear blue sky me flying above your head with wings like angels wishing you the best, and maybe one day we will be together again in heaven and with that said, Aman.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay yeah it's the end for this story, but it's going to have a sequel. I need some ideas for a title, but I'll have it up and started when I can so please be patient, and review. Thanks for readin my story, and I hope you liked it. Thank you again Pixie.


End file.
